Order on Its Own
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Read The Lone Hero trilogy first. AU: Zatanna is in hiding as Roxanne "Roxy" Dinardo. After becoming engaged to Dick over secret communication, she's desperate to go home to him. The only way for that to happen though... is if Klarion is gone. When searching for a way to end it, Zatanna finds the secrets of the Witch Boy's origins. Pairings: Chalant.
1. Prologue

**Read The Lone Hero trilogy before reading this.**

**Also, Raquel's mystery fiance is Kaldur!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Order on Its Own

Prologue:

Roxy tried on her engagement ring like she did every morning. She looked into her dressing table mirror and saw Zatanna staring back at her. She was the only one immune to her Glamour Charm but she did have means to see what Roxanne Dinardo looked like. Roxy sighed and pulled off her ring and hid it in the back of her sock draw.

It had been 2 weeks since Zatanna had "died" and it was time to enact a communication plan she had with her precious boyfriend. Roxy took her laptop out and logged into an e-mail account. She checked the saved drafts and found one saved under the title: Yes or No?. Roxy sat down on her bed and clicked the draft and read it:

**Dear Zatanna,**

**Sorry to drop the question like that, I just had to ask. Just one question... Yes or no? Answer soon.**

**Love, Dick**

**P.S: Please say yes, I love you more than mathematically possible and you know how I feel about math ;)**

Roxy looked to her sock draw and bit her lip. Smiling, she opened up another draft under the title: Your Answer. With her heart racing, she typed one word and one word only...

**Yes**

And she saved it. Soon, Dick would access the same account and check the drafts and find her answer. Roxy closed her laptop and held it to her chest.

"I'm engaged," she said to herself "One day, I'm going to be Mrs. Zatanna Grayson. Or Zatanna Zatara-Grayson..."

Smiling, Roxy prepared to go to her new job at a book shop. As she got dressed, she found the jacket she had "borrowed" from Dick. She put it on and added a pin with the pokémon Flareon on it (she loved eeveelutions despite not being a pokémon nut).

* * *

Roxy walked into the White Rose Book Shop and looked around. It was mediocre with bookshelves and a desk with a cash register by the front window. She walked over to the cashier.

"Hi, um, I'm Roxy Dinardo," she said "I'm meant to start working here today,"

The cashier was a gothic young woman reading _Twilight_. She looked up and pointed towards a door in the back.

"Manager's in her office," she said, still immersed in her book "I'm Lindsey, by the way. I'll be your co-worker, Roxanna,"

"Actually, it's Roxanne," said Roxy, walking to the back.

She walked along the bookshelves and knocked on the door. Someone inside called for her to enter and she did.

* * *

An old woman with white hair in a bun and pale wrinkled skin was sitting behind a desk. She looked up at Roxy and gasped while standing up and walking over to her.

"I haven't seen someone like you for many years and now you just walk into my shop," she said.

"Are, uh, are you the manager?" Roxy asked, nervous.

"And owner," she said "I am Madame Sandra. I haven't seen a Lord of Order in-"

"What? I-I'm not a-a Lord of what-now?" Roxy stammered.

"I can see passed your Glamour Charm, Zatanna," said Madame Sandra "I recognize you from the news,"

Zatanna stared at her. Madame Sandra got up and looked at her.

"You're not a Homo Magi so how could you-"

"It's okay, I grew up around magic," said Madame Sandra "A Lord of Order in my shop, I am honoured,"

"Does, uh, Lindsey, um, know?" Zatanna asked.

"Her? No, not at all," said Madame Sandra "She's all about sparkling vampires and shirtless werewolves,"

"Alright but, please, you can't tell _anyone _who I am," said Zatanna "I'm in hiding,"

"Of course, you're a Lord of Order, the authority of the magical world," said Madame Sandra "As long as you need,"

"I'm Roxanne, Roxanne Dinardo," Roxy said, holding her hand out in greeting "Roxy for short,"

"It's good to meet you, Roxanne," Madame Sandra said, smiling.

* * *

Madame Sandra showed Roxy about the shop, showing her the storage rooms of books. Roxy also learned Lindsey wasn't a hard worker. She put one of the _Twilight _movies on and ignored it when a customer walked in while Roxy was stacking books. While working the register, Roxy checked the e-mail account and found a new draft written by her true love.

**Dear Zatanna,**

**Wally thought I was crazy for proposing to you like this. He said I was too young, he's 22 and getting married. We're 20, not too young. Zatanna, when I read your yes... I was over the moon! I love you so much, I can't wait for you to come home. Take care of my mother's ring, alright? Haha! Be safe, Zee.**

**Love,**

**Dick**

**P.S: You wouldn't believe the stuff Karen and Mal are talking about for their wedding. Mal and Karen, Wally and Artemis, Kaldur and Raquel and now us. Looks like wedding season's begun for the JLA. To add to it, Conner and M'gann are considering it and several Leaguers are apparently engaged.**

Roxy smiled at the news of her friends' impending happiness. But, she was also slightly sad because she wasn't there with them. Putting on a brave face, Roxy wrote her response.

**Dear Dickie-bird,**

**I'm so happy for everyone. Just think, eventually it'll be US who are coming up with crazy things for our wedding. And, to put any nerves you have at ease, I'm just going to tell you I've always wanted a traditional wedding ceremony so you don't have to worry. I've started my new job but my co-worker is pretty lazy.**

**Love,**

**Zatanna**

She saved the draft and just had to wait for a response.

* * *

**This story is primarily Zatanna living in hiding while trying to take down Klarion. Madame Sandra's purpose is to be Zatanna's confidant as Roxy Dinardo. Got any ideas? If you do, review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Order on Its Own

Chapter 1:

Roxy entered her home after a slow first day of work. She went up to her room and took out her engagement ring again and slid it on her finger. With a smile, she looked at the mirror and held her hand over her heart to look at her ring. Roxy couldn't help but squeal in joy.

Still smiling, she checked the e-mail account for a response. Happily, there was one.

**Dear Zatanna,**

**Thanks for putting my nerves at ease. Since you love magic, Wally kept going on about how you'd want something absolutely insane. Heh! **

**So, how's your new job? I know you love reading, especially old classics. The Police Academy is pretty rough and I swear they've got it out for me because of Bruce's money. **

**Take care, Zee.**

**Love,**

**Dick**

Roxy smiled and wrote back.

**Dear Dick,**

**My job's okay. My co-worker, Lindsey, is pretty lazy and is obsessed with Twilight! My boss, Madame Sandra, is quite nice. I don't mind doing Lindsey's work because I love books. If I can come up with a good enough plot, I might write one! Nah, you know I couldn't write to save my life. I miss you, love. I'm sure those guys at the Police Academy are just jealous because of your detective skills. Not everyone was trained by Batman, you know. I love you!**

**Love,**

**Zatanna**

She smiled and saved the draft.

* * *

Roxy walked down the stairs of her house and slumped down on her sofa. She turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. She stopped on a news channel and sat forward, watching the report.

**"Klarion the Witch Boy continues his rampage in search for the Justice League member, Zatanna the Mistress of Magic. Zatanna passed away 2 weeks ago after defeating Klarion from multiple ailments she acquired while being held captive by him," **said Cat Grant **"Zatanna leaves behind a boyfriend, the son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson. Grayson is yet to give a statement about losing his girlfriend,"**

Roxy stared at the TV screen. All she wanted to do was shout "I'm not dead!" and throw something. She looked at the landline and considered calling Dick to rant but she had to restrain herself. The TV showed a picture of a gravestone in New York.

** Zatanna Zatara A.K.A Zatanna the Mistress of Magic**

**2000-2020**

**Beloved friend**

**Treasured loved one**

**Valued hero**

Roxy looked at the screen and fell to her knees. She longed to have Dick's arms around her once again. People thought she was dead. They thought Dick had lost his girlfriend when they were actually engaged. Roxy looked at the open curtains and closed them with a nod of the head (she didn't need to say a spell anymore). With the curtains closed, Roxy ripped off her Glamour Charm and Zatanna dropped it on the coffee table. Zatanna rewond the news report and paused it on a picture of Klarion destroying a street. She got on her knees in front of the screen and glared at the Lord of Chaos.

"I will end you," she said "Even if a Lord of Order has to live in peace with a Lord of Chaos, I will end you,"


	3. Chapter 2

Order on Its Own

Chapter 2:

Zatanna tour through the few spell books she had taken into hiding with her. She had to find a way to get Klarion so she could go home.

After about an hour of nothingness and twiddling her thumbs, Zatanna checked the account for a response from her true love. She sat on her bed to read it.

** Dear Zatanna,**

**You saw the news report, didn't you? They keep bothering me about how I feel about my girlfriend dying. All I want is to shout "We're getting married!"**

**Enough about me, I can't imagine what it's like for you. I promise, love, you will come home. One day.**

**Love,**

**Dick**

Zatanna smiled. She loved Dick so much. Maybe he could help her get home...

** Dear Dick,**

**I've decided to try and take down Klarion in the gauze of Roxy Dinardo. You're really connected so I'm hoping you can help me find Klarion. I just need you to find a location on the magical underground. Please help me, Dickie-bird, I just want to come home.**

**Love,**

**Zatanna**

Zatanna saved the draft and got back to trying to find a way to take down Klarion. If she couldn't take him down, she could never go home and she _needed _to go home to Dick.

* * *

It took a while but Dick answered:

**Dear Zatanna,**

**I'd happily help you come home. The JLA and Batcave files say there's a restaurant with a magic back room. Here's the address:**

**13 ****Mist Road,**

**Westfield,**

**CTB-49-11**

**Zatanna, be safe. That place is kinda seedy. Just the place a follower of Klarion would be.**

**Love,**

**Dick**

**P.S: If you need help, just tell me where you are and I'll be there.**

Zatanna smiled.

"Thank you, Dickie-bird," she whispered and she quickly got to writing her response.

**Dear Dick,**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! We're one step closer to being together again. I'll be careful, promise, and I won't let anyone see who I really am. I love you with all my heart.**

**Love,**

**Zatanna**

* * *

Roxy walked into the Misty Night Restaurant. She walked up to the front desk and put a coin on the desk. It wasn't just a coin, it was the currency for the magical underground. The man at the desk looked at it and put it in his pocket.

"Come with me, Miss...?" the man asked.

"Dinardo, Roxy Dinardo," she said.

Roxy followed the man to a storage room where he punched in a code on a keypad by the door. He pulled it open and Roxy stepped through. She had increased the power of her Glamour Charm so not even a room of Homo Magi could see past it.

The room was just like a restaurant except the magical buzz was intense. Everyone was doing something magical and were dressed like Homo Magi (cloaks, top hats, intricate designs, etc). Roxy walked over to the counter and sat on a stool.

"What can I get you?" said the attendant "Burger? Hot dog? Stake?"

"No, uh, actually," said Roxy "I'm looking for Klarion the Witch Boy,"

The entire room stopped and stared at her.

"Who wants to know?" the attendant asked.

Roxy chose this moment to "flaunt" her authority as a Lord of Order. Her golden helmet appeared and so did the rest of her costume. Everyone stumbled back at the surprise of a Lord of Order appearing. It was like the president had walked into a grocery store.

"Y-Y-Your O-Orderlyness," said the attendant "How can I-I help y-you?"

"I want to know where Klarion is!" the Lord of Order asked "Does _anyone _know where he is?" she turned around to address the room.

Everyone stared at her but there was one person who was looking away. A girl dressed like a puritan was sitting in the back. The Lord of Order walked over to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Beulah Bleak," she said "I'm Klarion's big sister,"


	4. Chapter 3

**The Klarion backstory in this chapter is different to the one in the comics. I made it up!**

* * *

Order on Its Own

Chapter 3:

"We used to be a happy family...

_Klarion and Beulah ran through the forest while laughing._

...but, something happened...

_Klarion tripped on a root_

...he changed...

_and fell down the hill. He tumbled down and hit his head._

...his mind was changed and he hasn't been the same since," said Beulah, holding her glass.

"I had no idea Klarion was ever _not_ a complete sociopath," said Roxy, having taken off her helmet to revert back to Roxy.

"His name was Klarion Bleak and he was a good person... once," said Beulah "He once chased off hunters from an injured deer... if he hadn't hit his head that day in the woods... he might not have... he's mentally ill..."

Roxy sighed and thought what it was like to watch a loved one's sanity deteriorate. Then it hit her... Dick had been through that when she was supposedly schizophrenic. Roxy looked at Beulah.

"Please, Beulah, tell me what you know," Roxy asked.

* * *

Roxy went into the woods of Klarion's incident. Apparently, Klarion was originally Klarion Bleak. After hiting his head he suffered from mental illness and was executed as a witch during the Salomn Witch Trials 300 years ago. What was left of him was the chaotic force of Klarion the Witch Boy. Beulah later became aware that her family were Homo Magi so Klarion was the closest thing Salomn came to executing an actual witch.

Roxy came to the spot Beulah told her to go. There was a bolder with moss growing over it. Beneath the moss glowing writing enchanted so only a Homo Magi could see it.

**Here lies Klarion Bleak**

**1710-1720**

**His death was unjust**

An owl hooted and Roxy stumbled onto the ground at the realization. This was Klarion's grave and, by the years, he was only 10-years-old when he died. People who were accused of witchcraft back then were burried in unmarked graves which explained why the gravestone was written in such a way.

The night had fallen and mist had come in. Roxy got back to her feet and the mist came to her ankles. Hearing the snapping of twigs, she ran for it.

She ran through the forest as something seemed to be following her. At several times, Roxy could have sworn someone was trying to grab her hair.

* * *

Roxy came into a clearing and saw an old cabin. She ran to the cabin and pulled at the door handle. The full moon was large and the clearing where the cabin was was situated on the edge of a steep hill. Roxy turned around and pressed herself against the door. Walking towards her was a big black wolf with midnight blue eyes. Her breath quickened as her heart raced. The wolf got onto its hind legs and howled. The howl was so ear-splitting, Roxy fell to the ground with her hands over her ears.

The wolf's posture straightened and it grew. Its legs changed to bend like a human's legs and arms. Its snout shrunk and a black cloak dropped to the ground around it. In a blink of an eye... a woman stood before her. She wore a black cloak with a puretun woman's dress underneath. She lifted her hands up and pulled the hood down. She looked like Beulah.

"Wh-Who are you?" Roxy asked, panting.

"My name is Charity Bleak," she said "I am Klarion and Beulah's mother,"

Roxy stared at her as she sat up from falling on the ground because of the howl.

"Klarion the Witch Boy's mother is a werewolf," she said "Why does that not surprise me?"

* * *

They sat in the cabin where Charity was feeding a fire.

"What happened to you, Mrs. Bleak?" Roxy asked.

"It was 300 years ago..." Charity sat down across from her, staring into the flames "It was the first Winter since Klarion... since he was hung. I was on my way back from visiting Klarion's grave. Wolves began to chase me and I ran for my life. Suddenly, one wolf jumped on me and we stumbled. All I remember is my vision being filled with red light..." Charity looked in pain "When I woke-up, the wolves were gone and I was alone with my clothing in shreds from the transformation. I created some transformation proof clothes once I realized,"

"Why did Beulah tell me to find Klarion's grave?" Roxy asked.

"Because, she doesn't want you to hate Klarion," she said "The real Klarion died 300 years ago. The Witch Boy is the chaotic manifestation of his power and mental state... Hate the witch and not the boy,"

"I never met the real Klarion," Roxy said "I hate what's become of his powers,"

* * *

**What's up with Klarion's family?**


	5. Chapter 4

Order on Its Own

Chapter 4:

Roxy woke-up the next morning in Charity's cabin. She had stayed the night there and her dreams were plagued with thoughts of Dick. She still wore her engagement ring and she treasured it.

Roxy got out of the cabin to see Charity's wolf-form eating a deer carcass. Charity looked up and turned back to human. She wiped the blood from her mouth and approached her.

"Good morning, Roxanne," Charity said "Hungry?"

Roxy looked passed her at the deer carcass and felt sick.

"Not really," she said "Can you tell me how to find your son?"

"My son is dead," Charity said, bitterly "I'm not sure where the Witch Boy is,"

"Do you know how to defeat him?" Roxy asked, crossing her arms.

"That is for you to learn," Charity said.

Roxy groaned in annoyance, looking to the sky. Then, she rememered. Madame Sandra! She'd grown-up around magic, maybe she knew something? And, if she didn't, the White Rose Book Shop had enough books to definitely have the information.

* * *

Roxy returned to the town and caught a bus. She sat down in a window seat and looked at the raindrops as they fell. The sound of a wolf howling echoed around. Roxy opened her laptop and checked the e-mail account:

**Dear Zatanna,**

**Has anything come up? The suspense is killing me! I need to know if you're alright or not.**

**Love,**

**Dick**

Zatanna sighed and smiled at her fiance's paranoia.

**Dear Dick,**

**I've found a bootload of info! **

**1\. Klarion the Witch Boy is no more real as the Enchantress duplicate he made of me. He's the manifestation of a dead Homo Magi' powers and mental instability.**

**2\. The dead Homo Magi was a 10-year-old boy called Klarion Bleak. He was hung during the Salomn Witch Trials. Can you research his trial for me?**

**3\. Klarion's mother, Charity Bleak, is a werewolf... I know, oddly makes sense.**

**4\. He has a sister called Beulah Bleak.**

**I need your help coming up with a way to disperse Klarion Bleak's powers so the Witch Boy will cease to exist. It's no more murder than me making a duplicate then undoing the spell. I'm on my way to do research in a way to destroy him.**

**Love,**

**Zatanna**

Roxy saved the draft, closed her laptop and leaned back.

"One step closer, Dickie-bird, one step closer to being together again," she said then a realization hit her "I'm totally the type to go bridezillla," and she curled up in her seat to take a nap with her laptop held to her.

* * *

Dick checked the e-mail account for a response from his lost love. After reading the new draft titled: Info, he got to researching. There were a few files about Klarion Bleak, including a paper by a college professor.

**Klarion Bleak was charged and hung for witchcraft at the age of 10 in 1720. Records of the trial include a testimony given by his older sister, Beulah Bleak, saying he once sustained a head injury. This injury may have caused brain damage that caused the townspeople to believe he was a witch. Unfortunately, Klarion's gravesite is unknown and, without a skeleton to examine, any evidence of brain damage is lost. Some believe the supervillain, Klarion the Witch Boy, based himself off of Klarion Bleak. Later on, Klarion's mother, Charity Bleak, was accused of being a werewolf though she was released a few months later.**

Dick clicked through the pages and found testimonies of other witnesses to Klarion's witchcraft. The list included:

**·Talking to no one**

**·Playing with fire**

**·Stalking**

**·Owning a cat call Tea Kettle, nicknamed Teekl**

**·Talking in riddles**

"This guy's been crazy for centuries," said Dick, clicking more pages to find _something _of use for Zatanna "Teekl's real name is Tea Kettle?"

* * *

Roxy opened her eyes and stretched. The bus had stopped and the empty bus was filling up. Space started becoming scarce and a man stopped by Roxy's seat.

"You mind if I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said, uncurling and sitting properly.

The man sat beside her and the bus went on its way.

"I'm Nick, by the way, Nick Necro," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"Roxy Dinardo," Roxy responded, shaking his hand.

"So, where you heading?" Nick asked.

"Work but I was visiting a friend," Roxy said, looking out the window "You?"

"New York City!" Nick said "That's the place to be,"

"Why do people think that? NY isn't that magnificent," said Roxy.

"You've been?" Nick asked.

"I used to live there," she said "But... I had to leave in a hurry,"

Nick looked at her and squinted at her. For a second, her blonde-and-pink hair flashed black.

"Nice Glamour Charm, I can't even see what you really look like for more than a second," he said, smirking "I'm going to New York to find the Books of Magic,"

Roxy tensed and looked at him. Of course he was a Homo Magi.

"Those books have been missing for centuries," she said.

"I bet I could find them," Nick said "It's my life goal,"

Roxy began nervously fiddling with her engagement ring. Nick looked at it and sighed. Dang, she was taken. The ring looked both expensive and kind of old so it was probably an heirloom. The gem also seemed it was worth something.

"Congratulations," he said, leaning on his hand on his armrest.

Roxy looked at him and he looked down at her ring.

"Oh, thank you," she said "You're the first person to congratulate me. My fiance and I are keeping it quiet for now,"

Roxy looked at her reflection in the window, at Zatanna. She tried imagining her wedding to Dick. Him in a suit and her in a dress, walking down the isle, giving her maid-of-honour the bouquet, Dick pulling back her veil. Just one thing missing... her father. How could she walk down the isle without Giovanni by her side?

* * *

**No, Zatanna isn't getting cold feet. She's just sad her father won't be there when she gets married.**


	6. Chapter 5

Order on Its Own

Chapter 5:

Roxy got off the bus at her stop and walked down the street to the White Rose Book Shop.

"Look who showed up," Lindsey said, bitterly "You only just started working here and suddenly you ask for vacation days?"

"Sorry, Lindsey," said Roxy, walking by "I just have a lot to get done,"

* * *

"Madame Sandra?!" Roxy called, entering the storage room.

"Back here, Roxanne!" Madame Sandra called back.

Madame Sandra started talking to someone as Roxy neared. She looked through the shelves in hopes to see who Madame Sandra was talking to. Roxy got around the shelves and saw Madame Sandra talking to... Beulah?

"Beulah?" Roxy questioned.

"Zatanna!" Beulah exclaimed "Someone you love is going to die!"

"What?" Roxy asked.

"A'right, here's the story," she said "When I was 18, I heard a banshee wail which means I was going to die. As I ran for it, in hopes of saving my life, I tripped and hit my head on a rock," Beulah explained "As I was dying from bleeding in my brain, I saw the banshee that wailed for me. The banshee gave me its powers to save my life... I can tell when someone is going to die by meeting someone close to them,"

"And, by meeting me, you think someone I know is going to die?" Roxy asked "Who?"

"I don't know their name," Beulah said "He's tall, muscular, black hair, Caucasian skin, dark blue eyes and-"

"Stop it!" Roxy suddenly shouted "You're describing my fiance!"

"Does your fiance have healed scars on the back of his neck?" Beulah asked.

Roxy felt her heart break. Dick had acquired scars on the back of his neck from a pipe bomb going off in Gotham at the age of 17. She had been so scared when he went into surgery to remove the shrapnel. Dick said he'd be fine and they'd be watching a film and stuffing their faces with popcorn in no time.

Roxy fell to her knees and cried into her hands.

"Who'll kill him?" she asked.

"It's... foggy... you'll be standing across from each other," Beulah said "I-I think you're wearing a-a veil and... you're wedding! Your fiance will be killed at your wedding!"

Roxy went pale and looked down at her engagement ring. Dick would be killed at their wedding...

"Can you change a death? Now that I know, can I change it?" Roxy asked.

"I dunno," said Beulah "Maybe..."

Roxy could only think of one thing to make sure Dick wasn't killed... call off their engagement.

* * *

Desperate to hear from her true love, Roxy checked the e-mail account. It read:

**Dear Zatanna,**

**All I could find was that Klarion Bleak may have had brain damage but you knew that. Any luck on your end? I hope so because I really want to be able to introduce you by saying "Hi, this is my wife, Zatanna Grayson".**

**Love,**

**Dick**

"Oh... Dickie-bird..." Roxy cried and she wrote back.

** Dear Dick,**

**I love you so much. I'd die for you. But, I won't let you die for me. Klarion's sister, Beulah, is a banshee. She's told me that you die while we're at the alter. You are my world, my life, my love and, without you, it all comes crashing down. I need you and I know it'll hurt you but we can't get married. I**

Roxy stopped typing and rethought it. Despite the fact he proposed in such a way, she thought this was something to be done in person. She deleted the e-mail so only 2 words remained.

**Dear Dick,**

Roxy stared at the screen. What to write?

** I'm hoping to find a way to destroy Klarion in the written word. His sister, Beulah, is helping me. She thinks it's time her brother's spirit be put to rest. And, Dickie-bird, there's something we need to talk about when we're back together. Rest assured, I love you more than possible.**

**With all my love,**

**Zatanna**

Roxy saved the draft and put her laptop away. She got up from off the floor and started looking through the books for something... _anything!_


	7. Chapter 6

Order on Its Own

Chapter 6:

Roxy flicked through book about the Salem Witch Trials from when Klarion Bleak was executed. There was an illustration of a young boy having a noose put around his neck. In the crowd of people in the drawing was what looked like Beulah and Charity Bleak.

"My brother's execution was the saddest day of my life," said Beulah, flicking through a book "Mine and Klarion's father left the family after that. He was too ashamed to be the father of a witch,"

"I'm so sorry," said Roxy, looking up at Beulah from where she sat "No one deserved to be hung,"

"Klarion wasn't just hung," said Beulah "They tortured him into confessing by pressing,"

"Pressing? That's when they crushed you under a slab of stone," said Roxy "I understand why he's so crazy,"

"They wanted to burn his body but my mother convinced them to let us bury him," Beulah said.

Roxy looked through the pages of the book in her hands. She came to a picture of an unknown "witch" being burned at the stake and a strange plume amongst the smoke floating out of her.

Roxy picked up a book about how a Homo Magi' powers can exist past the Homo Magi' death. An unstable mental state, a curse or vengeance could cause it. But taking a form and sentience like the Witch Boy? Rare.

Roxy looked into the death of Homo Magi' and what happens to their powers. She looked into Homo Magi who had been killed as witches in the Salem Witch Trials. There were other instances of their magical energies becoming sentient but were dispelled. Irritatingly, no one had said _how _to disperse sentient energy of the dead.

Roxy then researched the Homo Magi' inner energy and found something quite useful.

"Beulah, listen to this," she said "The Homo Magi' power is directly connected to the body of the magic-user. This energy can be _removed _from a Homo Magi using multiple magical methods but the removal of the inner energy can be a _natural occurrence _caused by _death. _When the energy is separated from the Homo Magi by his/her death, the 2 remain connected,"

"So?" Beulah asked.

"Klarion Bleak's bones are still there, right? I think we can use them to destroy the Witch Boy!" Roxy said.

* * *

Beulah and Roxy walked through the forest with shovels in hand. It was day this time so not as creepy. Beulah was still scared and held her shovel with both hands in fright. She jumped at every little sound.

"I haven't been here for nearly 300 years," she said "I left when Mother began acting more wolf and less human,"

"That's rough," said Roxy "You okay to dig up your brother's bones?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine," Beulah stammered.

They came to Klarion Bleak's gravesite and Roxy was the first to push her shovel into the ground. Feeling slightly nauseous, Beulah copied and they began unearthing the skeleton of 10-year-old Klarion Bleak.

* * *

Night began to fall as Roxy and Beulah sat on the edge of the ditch they had created. It was deep enough to go up to their knees and wide enough for them both the stand in with room. Her arms still aching, Roxy picked up her shovel and stabbed it into the bottom of the ditch. There was a crack of wood and the 2 diggers looked at each other. With new energy, they dug up the last few centimetres of dirt and dusted off a wooden box. On the box lid, engraved on a rusted plac, it read:

**Klarion Bleak**

* * *

**I love supernatural things :)**

**It appeals to my inner demon }:)**

**Let me ask you a question... Do you prefer _my _Klarion the Witch Boy backstory or DC Comics?**


	8. Chapter 7

Order on Its Own

Chapter 7:

Roxy and Beulah arranged Klarion Bleak's skeleton on a white tarp in Roxy's living room. It was late and they were both frustrated due to the little bones they couldn't figure out the location of.

"I'm telling you, that's part of the little finger," Roxy said, holding a biology book.

"And I'm telling you, it's too big," said Beulah "Maybe it's a part of the thumb?"

They both groaned in irritation. Beulah put down the bone piece and looked at the skull. This was all that was left of her little brother after 300 years.

"Beulah? Why does Klarion the Witch Boy appear so much older than 10?" Roxy asked.

"He appeared as a 10-year-old at first but, as time went by, he became older," Beulah said "300 years and this _still _isn't over,"

Roxy looked back at the skeleton diagram and squinted. She got up to a chest of draws in her living room and took out a pair of oval-shaped glasses. She sat down with her new glasses on and had a better look at the skeleton.

"Uh... Beulah? That piece is part of the toe," Roxy said.

"Do we really need to reassemble my brother's entire skeleton?" Beulah asked.

"For now," said Roxy "But we're going to need a mathematician to help me figure out where we need to go but they're going to have to be an absolute genius,"

"You know one?" Beulah asked, observing the back of the skull and seeing a healed crack from when he hit his head.

Roxy leaned back against the sofa. There was only one person she knew who was smart enough to figure out the calculations. She smiled because she wanted to see him but was nervous from Beulah's prophecy. Roxy picked up her laptop and entered the e-mail account.

* * *

2 hours later, there was a knock on the door and Roxy answered. As soon as she saw who it was, she ripped off her Glamour Charm and reverted back to Zatanna. They stared into each other's eyes before Zatanna threw herself into his arms and kissed him. When they pulled apart, Zatanna cupped his face in her hands and cried while simultaneously hiccuping and laughing.

"It's you... it's really you," she cried in joy.

He took her hand from his face and held it in his.

"Of course it's me, love," he said "All you had to write is the word 'come' and I'd have found you,"

Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and they treasured the moment together. She leaned back and smiled at him, the moonlight reflecting off the trails of tears. He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away. All Zatanna could think to say was:

"Dickie-bird,"

* * *

**Short but I thought this was the perfect moment to end it. For suspense reasons.**


	9. Chapter 8

Order on Its Own

Chapter 8:

"How's my Mistress of Magic been?" Dick asked.

"Lonely," Zatanna said "C'min," she pulled him into her house "We have work to do,"

* * *

Zatanna took Dick into the living room where Beulah was looking at the skeleton diagram. Beulah looked up at him with recognition from her vision of his death.

"Beulah, this is my fiance," Zatanna introduced "His name's Dick and he's pretty much the smartest person in Gotham and Blüdhaven. Dickie, this is Beulah Bleak. She's Klarion's sister,"

"Hi, nice to meet you," Dick said, awkwardly.

"You... too," Beulah responded.

"So... what're the calculations you need done?" he asked Zatanna.

His fiancee pulled him over to the little set-up they had going. She picked up a book, flicked the pages and handed it over to him.

"Can you figure out the location needed?" Zatanna asked.

"Sure, give me a pen and paper and I'll get started," Dick said, kissing her cheek "And that bone is a part of the wrist," he said to Beulah.

* * *

Within 30 minutes, there were dozens of pieces of A4 paper with calculations on them around Dick.

"Why can't we use magic to do this?" Beulah asked, measuring out a wire to thread through the arm bones.

"I don't want to mess up the magic when we try to disperse Klarion," answered Zatanna.

Dick looked over at Zatanna and stopped doing the calculations. He got up and walked over to her.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

Zatanna looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

They walked onto the patio in Zatanna's backyard. Dick looked to the sky and Zatanna stood beside him. She was getting nervous by the silence until Dick turned to her, turned her to face him and kissed her. Zatanna leaned into him with joy and smiled. When he pulled away, Zatanna was left star-struck.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"So I could take this for a moment," said Dick, holding up the engagement ring.

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"So I can propose to you properly," he said, getting on one knee and holding it up to her.

"Oh... Dickie-bird," she whispered in joy.

"Zatanna Zatara," Dick said to her "Will you marry me?"

Tears began falling and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes," Zatanna managed to say "Richard John Grayson-Wayne, Nightwing, Robin, Boy Wonder... I love you. I want to be Mrs. Zatanna Grayson,"

They smiled at each other and Dick slid the ring back on her finger. He got back onto his feet and put an arm around Zatanna's shoulders. Zatanna leaned into him and they looked up at the stars in the sky. Beulah's prophecy returned to her mind and Zatanna looked up at him. He smiled with such content she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Look! A shooting star," Dick said, pointing it out "Make a wish,"

"I wish to have a long and happy life with you," she said "You, me, our home, kids, grandkids,"

"We might even live to see our great-grandkids," Dick said "I wish that this plan works so you can come home,"

They looked back at the sky and Dick realized something.

"What is it?" Zatanna asked, seeing the look on his face.

"Astral occurrences," Dick said "That's the key to those calculations!" he looked her in the eyes, he was excited and he kissed her "I love you!" and he ran back inside.

Zatanna watched him leave and giggled to herself. That was the love of her life... excited about math.

* * *

When Zatanna walked back in, she saw Dick scribbling away on dozens of paper. Beulah had just finished threading the left arm so it was back to its original shape. The bones were disconnected because the muscle and tissue had decayed so they needed to put wire through it to retain its shape.

"Zatanna... these aren't just coordinates," said Dick, holding up the final piece of paper "These are times. You can disperse sentient energy on the Summer Solstice, Winter Solstice or... New-Year's,"

"New-Year's is in 2 weeks," said Beulah "What's the plan?"

"Let's come up with that later," said Zatanna, leaning back against the sofa again "I'm about to pass out..."

"Let's meet back here tomorrow," said Dick, standing up "I'll crash at a hotel for the night,"

"You can stay the night here if you don't have anywhere to go, Beulah," offered Zatanna.

* * *

As Dick walked away, Zatanna and Beulah watched out the living room window.

"You didn't tell him about his death, did you?" Beulah said.

"No," Zatanna said, walking away from the window "You seen my Glamour Charm anywhere?"


	10. Chapter 9

** It's been brought to my attention that Klarion and Nightwing are acting a bit OOC. **

**I wanted a more serious villain so I made Klarion more sociopathic. **

**My theory as why Nightwing in the show turned from the cackling Robin to the dark Nightwing is because he and Zatanna broke-up. But, in Order on Its Own, Nightwing is engaged to her! So he's matured since The Lone Hero but hasn't become a total stiff.**

* * *

Order on Its Own

Chapter 9:

_Dick and Zatanna stood at the alter, holding each other's hands. They were alone at the altar and surrounded by whiteness._

_"I love you," Zatanna said._

_Dick opened his mouth to speak with a smile but suddenly dropped to the floor. Zatanna fell to her knees beside him and started shaking him._

_"Dick? Dick?!" she cried._

_Dick began turning grey like a corpse and the setting turned from whiteness to darkness. Leaves blew past them as the wind blew. Suddenly, Dick was gone. Zatanna looked up and saw she was in a graveyard in the middle of the forest. She looked at the gravestone right in front of her and stumbled back._

**Richard John Grayson**

**2000-2020**

_**"It was his fiancee's fault"**_

_Zatanna got to her feet and ran through the forest. She pulled up the front of her wedding dress as she ran. The trees reached out and her veil was caught on a branch and pulled her hair piece off too. As Zatanna ran, the trees reached out and ripped at her dress. When she finally stumbled into a clearing, her dress was reduced to one sleeve, miniskirt and ripped white tights. Zatanna got to her feet and looked to the top of the hill. Standing in the moonlight was Dick in his wedding tux!_

_"Dick?" Zatanna cried, running up the hill to him "Dick! Dick?!"_

_As she ran, her feet sunk into the ground. She tried to push herself out but she kept sinking._

_"Dick! Help!" Zatanna screamed._

_He remained motionless as Zatanna reached up. As her head went underground, her vision was filled with spiralling darkness. It was like being underwater amongst hundreds of strings. Zatanna's hand was the last thing above ground and that soon sunk underneath. The strings around her began wrapping around her so she couldn't move._

_"Zatanna?!"_

"Zatanna?!"

Zatanna opened her eyes to see she was on her bedroom floor with her blanket wrapped around her. She looked into the eyes of her fiance and threw her arms around him. Dick hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Zatanna? What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"I-I'm s-so-so s-o-orry," Zatanna whimpered into his shoulder "I-I c-can't marry you,"

"Why? We're not too young if that's what's wrong," said Dick "My parents were 20 like us,"

"I-It's n-not th-that..." Zatanna cried "It's Beulah... she's a banshee,"

"Someone who wails around someone who's about to die?" Dick asked.

"A different kind of banshee," she said "She can see people before they die by meeting someone they know..."

"So?"

"Dickie-bird... she says you'll die when we're at the alter," Zatanna cried "We can't get married or you'll die,"

"Zatanna... if the last moments of my life is marrying you then I'm happy," Dick said, holding her in his arms "Don't worry... when we get married... it'll be the _beginning_ of a wonderful life together, not the _end,"_

Zatanna looked into his eyes and hugged him. He helped her to her feet and unwrapped her from her blanket.

"I love you... so much," Zatanna said.

"I love you too," Dick said "Now, you get showered and dressed and I'm sure you'll feel 100% better,"

Zatanna nodded and started to act like herself.

"Alright," she said "Now, get out so I can do just that,"

She pushed him out while they both laughed it off.

* * *

Zatanna came downstairs feeling much better and found Beulah and Dick back to work. Dick was going over his pieces of paper with a red marker and had a laptop with a map on the screen beside him.

"How close are you to the location?" Zatanna asked, getting on her knees beside him.

"Pretty close," Dick said "I'm going over my original calculations to make sure in 2 weeks we're at the right location,"

Zatanna looked over at Beulah, who was threading more bones in place for her brother's skeleton. It seemed she was unneeded.

"Has anyone eaten?" she asked.

"I didn't want to intrude," Beulah said.

"A stale bagel," said Dick.

"I'll make breakfast before going over the ritual to get rid of Klarion," said Zatanna, getting up and going to the kitchen.

* * *

Zatanna decided to do up breakfast and made pancakes. She remembered Dick loved her pancakes. It was an old family recipe from her mother's side that included a sprinkling of... well, that was the secret. Zatanna put 3 stacks of 3 on 3 plates and put them on a tray. She put honey and berries on Beulah's, whipped cream and chocolate sauce on Dick's (he had a sweet tooth) and she, personally, liked cake icing on hers.

Zatanna walked back into the living room and put the tray down. She gave them their plates and they began eating.

"Thank you for giving me natural toppings, Zatanna, reminds me of when my family was happy except these pancakes are much better," said Beulah.

"And you remembered my favourite toppings like the star you are," said Dick, taking a bite "Mmmhmmm, delicious,"

"Well, I'm gonna have to remember how you like your food if we're going to get married because you're a terrible cook," said Zatanna, playfully kicking him from where she sat on the floor.

"Be careful of bone dust," said Dick "It's fatal if you breath it in,"

Beulah took a tarp and covered her brother's skeleton as they ate breakfast.

"So, what's the ritual to get rid of Klarion?" Dick asked.

"On New-Year's, we must destroy Klarion Bleak's skeleton. The connection the Witch Boy has to Klarion's skeleton means he'll be destroyed too," said Zatanna "We need to make a ritualistic bonfire to burn Klarion's skeleton in on the right location,"

"Will the Witch Boy know?" Dick asked.

"Probably," said Zatanna "He might even know the grave's been disturbed,"


	11. Chapter 10

Order on Its Own

Chapter 10:

Dick entered his calculations into his computer and adjusted the longitude and latitude. The computer zoned in on a location on the other side of the country, on the top of a mountain!

"How can we get there in time?" Beulah asked.

"We can't take a skeleton on a commercial aeroplane and we can't zeta it or the JLA will know," said Dick "I think our best bet is to drive there,"

"How long will that take?" Zatanna asked, looking over her fiance's shoulder.

"Factoring in sleep, other basic human needs and how long it'll take to climb up the mountain..." said Dick, typing on his laptop "Almost 2 weeks if we leave today,"

"Let's get packed then," said Zatanna, getting up.

"Remember your Glamour Charm! Zatanna Zatara is still dead... for the time being!" Dick called back "You better change into something more modern," he said to Beulah.

Beulah nodded and got up to leave. Dick closed his laptop and got to his feet.

* * *

Mrs. Fitzgerald, Roxy's neighbour, watched from her garden as Roxanne Dinardo seemed to be going on a trip. There was a man with raven-black hair and shades that obscured his eyes and wearing a plain t-shirt, jeans and a dark brown jacket. There was someone else. A pale girl with straight black hair wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with a black vest on top and a white-and-black headband. Roxy came outside with a baseball cap on and her hair in a plait. Mrs. Fitzgerald watched in curiosity as they put a large box in the trunk and covered it up.

The pale girl got in the car while Roxy and the man stayed back. The 2 talked about something that led to Roxy crying into his shoulder. He comforted her and they kissed before getting into the car too.

They drove out of the estate and onto the road.

* * *

"Hey, Zee? Be a dear and plug my laptop into the navigation. My computer's factoring in traffic reports to calculate the fastest route," said Dick.

"Heheh! Alright, _honey," _said Roxy, plugging it in.

"Practicing the marriage dance already?" Beulah said.

They all chuckled as Dick headed out of the city.

* * *

_...That night..._

Roxy sat on the edge of the pool at the motel. She fingered her Glamour Charm as she looked at Zatanna's reflection in the water. Dick came walking up to her and sat beside her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I just want to be Zatanna again..." Roxy looked at him "I want to be Zatanna Grayson,"

Dick put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder despite the fact she was wet from swimming.

"Hey, Zatanna? Can you... make me immune to your Glamour Charm so I can have Zatanna in my arms and not Roxy?" Dick asked.

"Sure," said Roxy, taking his hand.

She wrapped his hand around the heart-shaped Glamour Charm and held them both in her hands. She began gently rubbing one hand over Dick's and a yellow glittery mist appeared and encased their hands.

"Ekam kciD enummi ot eht ruomalG mrahC," Roxy said with her brown eyes closed.

Suddenly, she threw herself into the pool. Dick looked into the water and saw the blonde hair with pink streaks turn raven-black. As he leaned over, Zatanna came back up. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Dick happily caressed her cheek in his hand even if it felt like chlorine. Zatanna let go of him and floated in the water, smiling up at him.

"What are you? A mermaid?" Dick asked.

Zatanna laughed at him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she said, diving underwater.

Dick looked down at her until her hand reached up and pulled him in. He splashed in and they both resurfaced.

"Zee!" Dick complained.

Zatanna just laughed and Dick began tickling her. She began squealing and kicking around in the pool. They stopped when someone shouted "I'm trying to sleep!" at them. They both began snickering and climbed out of the pool.


	12. Chapter 11

** To the Guest reviewer who asked:**

**I thought Zatara was the Lord of Order?**

**If you read The Lone Hero: Return of Zatanna, you'd know Zatanna was made one. She isn't possessed like Zatara, she is one.**

* * *

Order on Its Own

Chapter 11:

Zatanna woke-up the next morning feeling groggy. She went out onto the landing and found Dick there. They greeted each other and kissed good morning. Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder and they looked out on the courtyard.

"When are we heading out?" she asked.

"After Beulah wakes up," Dick said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"How about we go get breakfast, just you and me, before she does?" Zatanna offered "I saw a diner down the street on our way here,"

Dick nodded and kissed her cheek.

* * *

The engaged couple sat opposite each other in a booth at the diner. They both looked over the menu as they talked.

"I know it's not the most important thing at the moment," said Zatanna "But, I was wondering, what do you want for our wedding?"

"Hmm..." Dick wondered "Traditional. Yeah, traditional. Nothing crazy despite what you'd expect,"

"So... in a church?" said Zatanna "It's just..."

"What? Where do you want to get married?" Dick said, looking over his menu "Zatanna, just say it,"

"Well... I always wanted to get married by the beach at sunset," said Zatanna "I know that sounds picky but I always thought sunset weddings were _soooooo_ romantic,"

"If you want it, it'll happen," said Dick, reaching over and taking her hand "As long as you're there, happy and smiling... I'm happy, love,"

Zatanna smiled at him with appreciation.

"Is there anything you absolutely want?" she asked.

"Something birdish," said Dick "Nothing big just something bird-like,"

"Like if there were tiny dove beads on the knot of the ribbons around the flowers?" Zatanna said.

"Yes!" Dick said "That would be amazing,"

"This is just playful planning, right? Just speculating what we want?" Zatanna asked.

"Of course, we're just spitballing ideas," said Dick.

"Then, either lilies or roses or asters for flowers," said Zatanna, laughing with joy.

"Heh, how about all 3?" her fiance suggested.

"You really are a genius!" Zatanna said, pointing at him with a straw.

They laughed together and ordered their breakfast while they thought over things for their wedding.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna walked back to the motel hand-in-hand. Zatanna was experiencing her first case of wedding fever. She was practically floating with joy over it.

"There's one thing I won't dispute on," said Dick, putting his arm around her shoulders "Getting our wedding cake from Cake Boss!"

They both laughed but Zatanna, between laughs, agreed.

As they walked towards the motel, there was an explosion. The couple ran to the motel and saw it was Beulah's room that exploded.

"Zatanna, stay here," Dick said before running up the stairs to Beulah's room.

Zatanna looked up at the smoke in fear for her friend and her true love. There was another explosion and Dick was thrown out into the air and landed into the pool. Zatanna tried to run up the stairs but a red net was thrown over her and she was trapped in the foetal position. She looked up and saw the Witch Boy fly out of the smoke with his sister over his shoulder. He stopped and turned to Zatanna.

"Bring me the skeleton of Klarion Bleak or Beulah dies!" he said before disappearing into a portal.

Zatanna looked to the pool as Dick hadn't resurfaced yet. She began trying to pull the net out of the ground to free herself. Any longer and Dick would drown! She managed to undo enough of the net to crawl free, ran to the pool and dived in. Zatanna pulled Dick to the surface as police sirens became in earshot.

She pulled Dick onto the side and began CPR. 3 pumps to the heart and 3 mouths-to-mouths.

"Please, Dickie! Come back to me!" Zatanna cried, pumping over his heart.

Dick coughed up water and drowsily said her name.

"Zatanna?"

"Oh! Oh, Dick!" Zatanna cried, stroking his hair "Sweetheart,"

Dick took her hands in his as he looked into space. Zatanna looked up at his shades that had come off when he was blown into the pool. The paramedics came and lifted Dick onto a stretcher. Zatanna followed alongside her fiance in fear of losing him.


	13. Chapter 12

Order on Its Own

Chapter 12:

"Well, Mr. Dinardo, you've completely recovered," said the doctor "Your husband will be fine, Mrs. Dinardo,"

Zatanna and Dick smiled at each other as the doctor left. Zatanna walked up to him and Dick put his arm around her waist.

"I like it when people think I'm your wife," Zatanna said to him.

"So do I," said Dick and they smiled at each other.

Zatanna laughed and kissed his forehead.

"So... what are we going to do about Beulah?" she asked, quietly.

"I'm not sure," said Dick "We don't know what Klarion would do to her. If we wait to destroy the skeleton, we don't know what'll happen to Beulah in that time. If we hand it over, we'll never get rid of him,"

Zatanna sat down beside him on the hospital bed as they began to think.

"We need a plan that'll end with Beulah free and us with the skeleton," said Zatanna, crossing her arms.

"Well... together we'll come up with something genius," said Dick, putting his arm around her shoulders "And, Zee? About what you said when you were giving me CPR... I'll never leave you,"

* * *

Beulah sat in the same dungeon cell Zatanna had spent 2 months. She picked at the walls in hopes of finding a way out. She found a loose brick and pulled it out of the wall. Inside were letters, written on wrinkled paper with tear stains on the pages. Beulah took them out and opened the first letter (according to the dates written on them). To her surprise, they were addressed to Dick from Zatanna!

_Dear Richard,_

_Klarion has made me his slave! No matter what I do I can't escape it! He keeps threatening to take my voice if I continue to insult him. And, Teekl keeps using me as a scratching post! The little demon! Klarion keeps saying you're dead, but I don't believe him. I'll never believe him..._

_Every time I'm dazed, asleep or unconscious... I see you! You hold me in your arms and tell me you love me. You stroke my hair and caress my cheek and I look into your sapphire eyes. I can't wait to see them in person! I love you, Dickie-bird, with all my heart._

_With all my love,_

_Zatanna_

Beulah was shocked. Zatanna hadn't told her she was Klarion's slave! Beulah looked through every letter and saw they were dated over 2 months. And, in each one, Zatanna became more and more desperate to be with Dick again. No wonder she was so in love with him and why she reacted so drastically at the thought of his death.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna sat in the car on the way to the airport. Klarion the Witch Boy left behind the coordinates to the castle he had kept Zatanna in. Zatanna was kneeling on the back seat with the skeleton of Klarion Bleak. She was looking through a spell book and trying to set up their plan.

"You done yet?" Dick asked from the driver's seat.

"Magic takes time, sweetie, and I'm doing this with limited resources and in a car," said Zatanna "This'll take a while,"

"You better take off your Glamour Charm when we get there," said Dick "We don't want the Witch Boy knowing what Roxy Dinardo looks like,"

Zatanna found the spell and unravelled Klarion Bleak's skeleton to reveal the skull.

"Etacilpud eht noteleks fo noiralK kaelB," said Zatanna.

* * *

Zatanna and Dick came to the airport where they hid the skeleton in an x-ray proof suitcase. While parking the car in the long-term parking lot, Dick handed Zatanna her fake Roxanne Dinardo passport.

"What's your alias?" she asked him.

Dick opened his passport up and showed her.

"Fredrick Dinardo, Freddie for short," he said "And I've had this alias for years so you're the one copying me,"

They laughed and got out of the car.

* * *

Due to Klarion Bleak dying at the age of 10, it was easy to fit the skeleton in a suitcase small enough to put in the overhead compartments. "Freddie" and "Roxy" took their seats next to each other.

**"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, please turn off all wireless internet devices, thank you,"**

Freddie and Roxy turned off their phones. Freddie put his arm around her shoulders and Roxy rested her head on his shoulder, they were posing as a newly married couple. A sweaty man sat down next to Freddie and he leaned passed him to talk to Roxy with a pant.

"Hi, *pant*pant* baby," he said "You *gasp* single,"

"Excuse me? This is my wife," said Freddie, holding Roxy protectively "Can you leave us alone?"

"What *pant*gasp* ever," he said, getting up and moving to another seat.

Roxy shuddered and curled up beside Freddie, who held her in his arms.

"Wanna go to the Otherworld?" Freddie offered.

The "Otherworld" was the name they gave to the astralplane their consciousnesses went to communicate.

Roxy nodded at him, they could do anything there. They both relaxed as if going to sleep and used the meditation techniques to put themselves in a dazed state.

_Zatanna and Dick hugged in the Otherworld. They leaned back in each other's arms and looked into each other's eyes._

_"What do you want to do?" Dick asked "We can do anything here,"_

_Zatanna hummed in thought and took her fiance's hands. She pulled him along and the Otherworld turned to a snowy landscape with a bright full moon and surrounded by mountains. Dick ran ahead of her and they climbed into a sled._

_When she sat down, Zatanna's clothes had instantaneously changed to a grey winter coat with a black fur interior and lining. She snuggled up to Dick as he picked up some reins and 2 just-then appeared reindeer began pulling them along the snow._

_"I love this," said Zatanna, resting her head on Dick's shoulder "I love you,"_


	14. Chapter 13

Order on Its Own

Chapter 13:

_Zatanna and Dick felt a shudder in the Otherworld as they clicked their drinks together while picnicking on a beautiful grassy hill._

_"Weird, normally we can't feel anything of the Physical World while we're here," said Zatanna._

_"We better come to," said Dick "Just in case,"_

_They both leaned over and kissed each other as they left the Otherworld._

As they opened their eyes, they were instantly thrown into panic. The plane was falling! Everyone was screaming and thrashing around. Roxy looked around frantically. Freddie held her close as the plane plummeted. In her fear, Roxy shouted out a spell.

"Ekat su lla yawa!"

The symbol of the Lords of Order appeared in light over her heart and shone brighter until everyone was encased.

* * *

The plane came crashing down and exploded on impact. There was a bright yellow light and the passengers all fell onto the ground, unharmed. They looked around in confusion at not experiencing the plane crash. Freddie looked up and felt something in his arms. He looked down and saw Roxy curled up to him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm not letting you out of our engagement that easy," she said.

"I wouldn't want you to," Freddie responded.

He helped her to her feet and they walked into the wreck. Freddie opened up the overhead compartment and pulled out the suitcase with Klarion Bleak's skeleton in it. Roxy unzipped it and saw the skeleton still in one piece.

"Let's go," she said "Let Freddie and Roxy Dinardo die here,"

Dick took Zatanna's hand and they walked away from the wreck while people were trying to figure out how they survived.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna made their way through the forest. They were following the sound of a highway. It was dark since it was a long flight to England. Dick jumped down a small slope. Zatanna stepped onto a tree root to climb down and began stepping down. Her foot slipped, got caught on a root and she fell.

"Ow! My ankle! I think it's twisted," she said.

Dick turned around and helped her sit up.

"Tell me how painful this is," he said, squeezing her right ankle.

"Ow!" Zatanna exclaimed "A lot... I don't think I can walk on it,"

"Alright then, uh, get on my back and I'll carry you," said Dick.

Zatanna got to her knees and Dick turned around. She took hold of his shoulders and he pulled her on as he stood up. Dick leaned over and grabbed the suitcase handle. He began walking along but stumbled a bit before getting a rhythm and getting through the forest.

* * *

Dick began trudging along a road with Zatanna on his back. People kept honking at them. Zatanna began falling asleep with her head on his shoulder and her arms dropping from around him. Dick jogged over to a bench and awkwardly took off his jacket. He put his jacket on the bench and sat Zatanna down on it. He sat beside her and she fell into him with his jacket around her.

"This *yawn* sucks," Zatanna said, her eyes drooping.

"Yeah, I know," said Dick, putting his arms around her "It'll get better,"

Just as Zatanna was falling asleep, a car came to a stop beside them.

"Excuse me, are you 2 alright?" the driver asked.

"Not really," Dick said "My fiancee here has twisted her ankle and we have a long way to go,"

"Well, hop in," said the driver "I can take you to the next town, they have a boarding house I think,"

"Thanks," said Dick.

He picked up the sleeping Zatanna in his arms and the driver helped them into the car.

* * *

Zatanna lay in the back seat of the car with Dick's jacket around her shoulders.

"She's out cold," said the driver "I'm Beau, by the way,"

"I'm Zane," said Dick then he jabbed his thumb in Zatanna's direction "She's Erika,"

"You hear about the plane crash?" Beau asked.

"Yeah, everyone's safe without injury apparently," said Dick.

They drove down the dark road and Dick constantly looked back to check on his loved one.


	15. Chapter 14

** I've written a story concept, go check it out. It's called Zee of the Sea (concept).**

* * *

Order on Its Own

Chapter 14:

Zatanna opened her weary eyes and saw she was in an old-fashioned room. She pulled the blanket off her and saw she wasn't wearing her jeans. Knowing herself, Zatanna checked under the pillow and found her jeans. It was a trick she'd do when she was too tired to change into pyjamas. Zatanna pulled them on and left the room.

She walked out onto the landing and down the stairs. There was a dining table in the middle of the room, a clerk's desk by the door and a fireplace still burning in the dark room. Zatanna walked to the table and picked up a rag doll. A door slammed closed and she held the doll to her heart.

A woman in a white blouse tucked into a long dark brown skirt walked in with a 14-month-old girl in her arms.

"Hello," the woman said "It's good to see you well,"

"Uhh... where am I?" Zatanna asked.

"It's alright, Erika, your lover is just out getting supplies for your journey," said the woman.

"Erika?" Zatanna wondered.

The woman took the doll from Zatanna and gave it to her toddler. Before Zatanna could ask anymore questions, Dick came through the front door.

"Uh, sweetheart? It's alright," said Dick, leading her back upstairs "Sorry, Mrs. McCarthy,"

* * *

Zatanna sat down on her bed with a headache. Dick sat beside her with his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Dick asked.

"I have a headache," said Zatanna, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I thought you would so I got headache tablets," said Dick, handing her a bottle from his shopping bag.

Zatanna didn't waste time with water and swallowed the tablet. She slumped over with her head on her pillow.

"I don't feel well," she said.

"Don't worry," said Dick, rubbing her shoulder "We'll head out tomorrow. You probably just need a day's rest,"

Zatanna groaned in her pillow.

"Dickie-bird? Didn't I twist my ankle last night?" she asked.

"You murmured out a healing spell before you went to sleep last night," Dick said "The engine in the plane malfunction which is why it crashed,"

"Good to know," Zatanna said.

Dick kissed her forehead and left to let her sleep. Zatanna curled up in the blanket and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Zatanna woke-up a few hours later feeling better. She got up and walked back downstairs to see Dick sitting at the table. He smiled at her as she walked over to him. Zatanna sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Feeling better, love?" Dick asked.

"Yeah... and I have a question," said Zatanna "Why do you call me 'love'?"

"Because," Dick said "I'm in love with you. You're my true love,"

Zatanna hugged and kissed him. He held his fiancee close and she looked into the fire. England was pretty cold.

"We should go shopping and get some clothes, we lost ours in the plane crash," said Zatanna.

"You wanna go know?" Dick asked "There's no fashion shops but there is a flee market,"

"Well, let's go!" Zatanna said, laughing and pulling him out of his seat.

* * *

Zatanna put on a leather jacket from a charity shop. Everything was surprisingly cheap.

"You good on a change of clothes?" Dick asked her.

"It's not quite the jacket I stole- uh- _borrowed _from you but it'll do," said Zatanna "We just need transportation to... where are we going?"

Dick looked at the coordinates on his phone and showed her. Zatanna paled and stumbled back into a display of sunglasses. Her fiance helped her back to her feet and Zatanna leaned on him for support.

"Sorry, everyone," Dick apologized while leading Zatanna away.

* * *

Zatanna and Dick sat on a bench as Zatanna regained her composure.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked, holding her hands.

"Y-Yeah," Zatanna stammered "I-It's just that- the castle Klarion's keeping Beulah in... it's the same one he kept me,"

Dick held Zatanna in his arms as she began to cry over her time as a slave... every cut... every strike from a whip... every slap... every torturous hit... it was still so fresh in her mind. And to return to that dreaded place by choice...

"He hurt me, Richard," Zatanna wept "At the slightest thing he'd slap me or whip me... I still have unhealed cuts..."

"He'll never hurt you again, Zatanna, I promise you," Dick said "We'll destroy him and you'll be free of Klarion the Witch Boy,"

Zatanna whimpered at his name and buried her face into her love's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 15

Order on Its Own

Chapter 15:

Zatanna was curled up in her seat in the rented car. Dick didn't want to leave her alone and she didn't want to go to the castle. Zatanna began recognizing the landscape from her time as Jane Roe which meant they were getting closer to her least favourite place. Jane Roe. It was an innocent time in her life because she had forgotten the horror of those 2 months.

"How are you feeling?" Dick asked her.

"F-Fine... I'm just cold," stammered Zatanna, turning on the heating.

Zatanna looked back out the window in worry. She hated Klarion more than possible. But, for the sake of her engagement, Zatanna loved Dick more. Dick sighed and turned on the radio. He tuned in on a radio play and Zatanna smiled at him for breaking the silence.

"Better?" Dick asked and Zatanna nodded.

* * *

The car pulled up outside of a medieval castle. Zatanna shivered from the memories. She curled up in her seat and cowered back.

"It's okay, Zatanna, I'll make the exchanged alone," said Dick.

Zatanna smiled in appreciation. Dick got out of the car with the suitcase and walked up to the front door. Zatanna watched him knock and the door be opened. He held up the suitcase to whoever was inside. Dick was suddenly pulled in and the door was shut.

Zatanna gasped and panted. Would she have to go in? Her heart raced as she got out of the car. This was the reason she went into hiding in the first place! To stay away from Klarion the Witch Boy and now she was walking up to his front door. Zatanna raised her fist to knock when the door suddenly opened. Inside was utter darkness. The darkness reached out like tentacles and grabbed her. Zatanna screamed as she was pulled inside against her will.

* * *

Zatanna looked around in fear at her surroundings. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Her heart was pumping so fast she thought she was having a heart attack. The thought of her loving mother entered her mind. The way Sindella Zatara smiled, how she did her magic and how she'd read Zatanna bedtime stories. Particularly when there was a thunderstorm and they'd make a pillow fort and play games until the storm was over.

"Mamma..." she said in her native language "Mamma, aiutami!" **[Translated from Italian: Mom... Mom, help me!]**

Zatanna looked around and began crying. She curled up and the memory of being whipped while in that same position came to her. Zatanna arched her back as if she was whipped just then and she felt an unhealed cut on her back open up again. She got to her feet and felt like the scars from Teekl's scratches had reopened. Zatanna fell to the floor again as all her cuts and wounds reopen. She stayed as still as possible as to not aggravate her injuries.

"Mamma... Papà... aiutami... Dick... hai promesso di non lasciarmi..." Zatanna whimpered. **[Translated from Italian: Mom... Dad... help me... Dick... you promised to never leave me...]**

Zatanna looked around as her cuts began sticking to the floor from the blood. She tried to stand but it aggravated her cuts and she collapsed again. Zatanna painfully curled up in a ball as her cuts stung from the air exposure.

"Aiutami... help me," she said.

Her body had gone numb from the stinging pain. Zatanna felt light-headed and looked around in the darkness. Someone walked up to her and looked down at her. But, Zatanna's vision was so blurred she couldn't see who it... or he... was.

* * *

**Italian translations from Google Translate.**


	17. Chapter 16

Order on Its Own

Chapter 16:

Zatanna couldn't tell where she was. She couldn't see a thing. Around her head, a blindfold was tied and she could feel her arms were outstretched and shackled to the wall behind her. She couldn't quite sit down but she didn't have the strength to stand so her shoulders hurt as they were slowly dislocating.

"Clever," said someone who's voice Zatanna would never forget.

"Klarion!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"You duplicated Klarion Bleak's skeleton so you could still destroy me," said Klarion.

Zatanna jerked her head around and rattled her chains. Her fear rose within her and she couldn't summon any power for a spell...

"Where's my fiance?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Fiance? You're _marrying _that bird-brain?" Klarion exclaimed.

Zatanna clenched the hand she wore her engagement ring on. Klarion pinched her chin and turned her face to look at him and Zatanna whimpered.

"What do you see in him?" Klarion asked "He's so... mortal,"

"I _love _him!" Zatanna shouted at Klarion "I love him _because _he's mortal! His humanity makes him better than you in every way!"

Zatanna statement was met with a slap across the face. Tears began to escape underneath the blindfold.

"Why... why do you torture me?" she whimpered "You took my father from me, put the man I love in a coma and said he was dead, you mind-controlled me into being evil, you turned me into your slave, you beat and whipped me, you stole my voice... and you killed me..." Zatanna sniffed "You killed me! I died from a combination of all the things you put me through! I died! I died in my true love's arms! You murdered me!"

Zatanna panted from her little speech and directed her attention to the floor.

* * *

Klarion walked away from her and looked into the pool of spiralling black water. Inside, a voice echoed but only Klarion could hear it.

_"Have you found the Mistress of Magic?"_

"She's a Lord, or Lady, of Order now," the Witch Boy responded.

_"Klarion... that's even better. Prepare her for me,"_

"Yes, my Master,"

"Who are you talking to?" Zatanna said.

Klarion turned to her with a glare. The light from the fireplace reflected off her skin and made her glow. He walked over to her and turned her clothes to a light blue short-sleeved dress down to her knees with upturned sleeves and a maid's apron.

"What did you do to my clothes?" Zatanna asked.

Klarion snapped his fingers and the symbol of the Lords of Order began glowing over her heart. The symbol turned black-and-red and turned into a circular vortex. Klarion put his hand into the vortex. Zatanna screamed at the top of her lungs and Klarion pulled his hand out, holding a violet glowing sphere in his hand. The Witch Boy pulled the blindfold off and Zatanna blinked at the light change.

"W-What's that?" Zatanna stammered, seeing the ball of violet energy.

"Your powers," said Klarion, waving his hand over it and it disappeared.

"W-What?!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"You are going to be my slave once again," said Klarion "This time, I am not going to shackle you. I'm going to use something against you,"

Klarion created a portal in his hand that showed Dick chained to a wall.

"Richard!" Zatanna cried.

"Yes... your bird-obsessed lover..." Klarion said, making the scene disappear "If you do a single thing out of line, I won't punish you, I'll punish him and make you watch,"

"Where is he?!" Zatanna exclaimed "Where's Beulah too?"

"Beulah's in your old cell," said Klarion "Nightwing is in the drowning dungeon,"

Klarion snapped his fingers and the shackles released Zatanna. She rubbed her wrists before getting up and running out of the room.

* * *

Zatanna ran through the castle and down the stairs in the white pumps Klarion had conjured up. She ran through the dungeons and threw open the door to the drowning dungeon. The drowning dungeon was a round high room where people would be shackled to the bottom then be filled with water to drown them.

Zatanna saw Dick shackled to the wall. She ran to him and fell to her knees beside him. Dick groaned and looked up at her.

"Am I dead? Because I see an angel," he said, smiling amusingly.

"Oh! Dickie!" Zatanna cried, kissing him passionately on the lips "Okay, let's get you out of here,"

Zatanna tried to pull at Dick's shackles but they were tightened to their limit. She fell to her knees and leaned into Dick's shoulder as she cried.

"It's okay Zatanna... it'll be fine," Dick said "Uh, Zee? Why are you wearing a maid's outfit?"

Zatanna sat back and wiped her eyes with her hair fallen in her eyes.

"Klarion wants me to be his slave again," she said "If I don't... he'll hurt you,"

"Zatanna..." Dick said.

"No! Don't! I'm not going to leave you..." Zatanna cried.

"Zatanna? What has he done?" Dick asked "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Worse," Zatanna cried "He didn't block my powers like last time... he took them! Ripped them right out of me!"

Zatanna began crying again until...

"SLAVE! COME HERE! OR YOUR LOVER WILL PAY!"

Zatanna squeaked and ran out but not before looking back at her fiance.

* * *

Zatanna ran into the room where Klarion was doing his tie. She straightened out her apron and clasped her hands together behind her.

"Y-Yes... Master?" she stammered "What d-do you need?"

"I need... you to grovel at my feet," said Klarion.

He snapped his fingers and Zatanna collapsed into a bow. Teekl walked over to her and jumped onto her back, sinking his claws into her skin. Zatanna shivered at it and gritted her teeth. She gasped in relief when Teekl jumped off her and jumped into Klarion's arms with claws painted red by her blood.

"Now... you better go to your servant quarters because you'll be _very _busy tomorrow," said Klarion.

* * *

Zatanna lay in the small stone room with chipping plaster and a barred window. The bed she lay on was ready to collapse any second. Zatanna looked up at the moon through the high up window (the room was partially undergound). She cried...


	18. Chapter 17

Order on Its Own

Chapter 17:

Zatanna miserably stirred some porridge in a pot to feed Beulah and Dick. Klarion had put her in charge of keeping the prisoners alive. She got a ladle and got 2 bowls full. A nice hot breakfast for those in the dungeons. Zatanna restrained her tears and put 2 tin cups of water from the well outside on the tray. She put a blanket over her shoulder, picked up the tray and walked in the way of the dungeons.

* * *

Zatanna pushed a bowl of porridge to Beulah through the bars. Beulah eagerly began eating it.

"I've brought you a blanket," she said, passing her the blanket "I know how cold this cell can get,"

"This was your cell, wasn't it?" Beulah asked, wrapping herself up and eating her breakfast.

"Yes," Zatanna confirmed "How did you know?"

Beulah passed her her letters to Dick.

"You really love him, don't you?" she said "I wish I could find myself such a love,"

Zatanna looked at her and back at her letters. She smiled at seeing them and put them on the tray.

"Thank you, Beulah," she said.

Zatanna picked up the tray, got up and walked in the direction of the drowning dungeon.

* * *

Zatanna walked into the drowning dungeon with the tray in her hands. It had a bowl of porridge, a tin cup of water and the letters on it. She smiled at Dick and he smiled back.

"Grub time?" he said.

"Yep," said Zatanna, sitting next to him "I'm going to have to feed you. It's nice warm porridge. I know you don't like it but it was the warmest thing I could make,"

"You're so considerate," said Dick, chuckling "Obviously, I made the right choice by proposing to you,"

Zatanna giggled as she held the tin cup of water to his mouth for him to drink and rehytrate.

"I'm going to talk to Klarion about your chains," she said, lowering the cup "Maybe have them changed to ones that'll let you lower your arms,"

"Don't," said Dick, shifting his position so he was sitting up straight "He might hurt you,"

Zatanna sighed and picked up the porridge. She mixed it around with the spoon so the heat would warm them up.

"Richard... why did you propose to me?" she asked.

"Because... I'm in love with you. I'd been considering it for a while and you going into hiding gave me the kick in the butt to man up and ask," said Dick "I love you more than anything! The thought of marrying you makes me feel like that 16-year-old Boy Wonder who admitted he was in love with you 4 years ago. You being the mother of my future children... magical. Hopefully your DNA will counteract my crazy genes, heh! I want to marry you, have children with you, see those kids grow-up, have grandchildren, grow old together... live my life with you,"

Zatanna was about to cry from joy. She leaned over from where she sat on her knees and kissed him. Despite the fact he couldn't put his arms around her, Dick still melted into it.

"There's one thing we can do as a married couple," Zatanna said, barely leaning back so she was just hovering over him.

"What?" Dick asked.

"We can sleep together," Zatanna giggled "Considering we stuck to our religious beliefs, our honeymoon will be that much more _romantic. _But don't you _dare_ give me a hicky,"

"Agreed," Dick laughed.

Zatanna kissed him again and put her hands on his shoulders. Out of nowhere, Zatanna was ripped away by Klarion pulling her hair. She screamed from the pain, shock and being separated from her true love.

"Come on," Klarion growled "You're my slave, you're not here to be with your lover,"

"Leave her alone you little non-existent brat!" Dick shouted at him.

Klarion glared at him and snapped his fingers once again. Red electricity began shooting around Dick and he screamed in pain.

"No!" Zatanna screamed, trying to go to him but Klarion held her back.

The electricity stopped and Dick panted. He turned his head to Zatanna and their eyes met. She saw her fiance's pain and the thought of it being her fault caused Zatanna to break down into tears.

Klarion smiled as she fell to the floor and cried in a curled up ball. First, she would be broken by being treated as a slave. Then, she would be rebuilt into a new person by being treated like a queen. Everything according to plan... except for Dick Grayson! Dick Grayson wasn't a part of the plan!

Klarion pulled Zatanna to her feet and pulled her away while she was kicking and screaming. Dick watched his true love be treated like the common dog and his heart broke. He hated to see her in such a state. Zatanna was such an emotional person! She put her heart and soul into something she was passionate about. She'd done the same thing with their relationship and the few wedding plans they'd made. Despite still being disoriented from being electrocuted, he managed to say:

"I love you with all my heart, Zatanna Zatara,"


	19. Chapter 18

Order on Its Own

Chapter 18:

Zatanna depressingly scrubbed the stone floor with the sound of Dick's screams ringing in her mind. Up on a landing, watching her, was Klarion and a cloaked man. Klarion continuously drummed his fingers on the railing in his effort to manipulate Zatanna's mind.

"How miserable is she?" the cloaked man asked.

"Extremely," said Klarion "That's the beauty of having her fiance here. He gives her hope they'll escape while causing her the pain she wants to escape,"

"Perfect," said the cloaked man "Zatanna will become Lady Zorina soon enough,"

"As long as the Boss gives me what I want, I couldn't care less," said Klarion.

Zatanna suddenly dropped the rag into the bucket of water and threw it across the room. She ran for the door to the dungeons but Klarion remotely locked it. She pounded on the door and begged to go to her true love. Klarion and the cloaked figure both laughed at Zatanna's misery. She just wanted to be with the man she loved!

* * *

_...29th of December (nearly 2 weeks later)..._

Zatanna entered the drowning dungeon and ran into Dick's arms. She had managed to convince Klarion to change the length of the chains so Dick could easily move his arms around but couldn't reach the door.

"Oh, love, I've missed you so much," Zatanna wept.

"It's okay," said Dick "How long have we been here?"

"Nearly 2 weeks... New-Year's is in 2 days," she said "We're not going to be able to destroy Klarion, are we?"

"Hey, don't cry, we'll destroy him on the Summer Solstice," said Dick, wiping her tears away with his thumb "As long as you're safe,"

Zatanna hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"The strange thing is," she said "Klarion said I'm going to be treated differently once New-Year's has come and gone. I'm scared about what that means..."

Zatanna shivered and Dick hugged her in his arms. She collapsed to the ground and Dick knelt beside her as she cried into him.

"Zatanna..." Dick said "They stole your Homo Magi powers, right?"

"Y-Yeah?" she stammered, looking up at him.

"Did they steal your Lord, or Lady, of Order powers?" Dick asked "They're 2 different sets of magic and you're the one who told me that,"

Zatanna thought about it. They hadn't taken her Orderly abilities now that she thought about it.

"My Homo Magi powers are what brings balance to my Lady of Order powers, though!" Zatanna cried "I might not be able to control myself,"

Dick gently kissed her and it momentarily made her forget her problems.

"I know you can, you're the most amazing person ever! Doctor Fate should _bow down _to _you!" _he reassured her "You're not _just_ a Lady of Order. You _are _Lady Order,"

"Lady Order... I like the sound of that," said Zatanna, she smiled at him and hugged him with her head over his shoulder "I'll get you, me and Beulah out of here, I promise,"

* * *

Zatanna waited with inner fury as Klarion screwed his hair up into horns. He fiddled with his tie as he looked in the mirror with an evil smirk.

"You really are pathetic," he said "You and that lover of yours. You thought you could actually destroy me? You can't destroy what's already dead,"

"Actually," Zatanna spoke up "You can and we _will_destroy you,"

Klarion laughed and turned to her.

"What makes you say that? You're just a _human," _he said.

"I might not be a Homo Magi anymore but I'm not human," Zatanna said through gritted teeth "I'm a Lord of Order!"

Bright golden light radiated off her and a gleam of light shone over her. As the gleam of light shone over her, it turned her clothes to the uniform of a Lord of Order.

Klarion stumbled back and gulped. He knew not taking her Orderly powers would come back and bite him but he was a Lord of Chaos and couldn't touch the stuff.

"I'm Lady Order!" Zatanna said "And you will release your sister, my lover and myself! If you do not... I will destroy you right here, right now!"

"Make me!" Klarion said.

Lady Order's eyes showed she was smiling under her helmet. She raised one fist and shot Orderly energy at the Lord of Chaos. Klarion shot chaotic energy back but Lady Order's beat his and shot him through the wall.

Klarion got to his feet and shot rainbow power through the ceiling and onto Lady Order. She summoned a golden force-field around herself. She looked up at Klarion with fury and flew out of her shield. Lady Order grabbed Klarion around his neck and lifted him.

"Release them!" she ordered.

Klarion clicked his fingers and Beulah and Dick's cell doors opened and Dick's shackles dropped off.

Lady Order threw the Witch Boy aside and began destroying the castle around them.

* * *

Dick looked walked out of his cell and found Beulah walking by.

"Good to see you're alive," he said to her.

"You too," she responded "Zatanna breaking us out?"

There was a sudden shudder.

"Let's make sure she doesn't break herself," said Dick and they ran out of the dungeons.

* * *

Dick and Beulah ran into the hall to find Lady Order destroying it.

"Zatanna?!" Dick called over the destruction.

Lady Order just ignored him. Dick began walking towards her, fighting against the swirling winds around them. He reached up and pulled Lady Order out of the air and back onto the ground. He forced her into his arms in hopes to calm her.

"Zatanna... please, love, come back to me," Dick said "You've freed us, now you can stop... please... for me,"

Lady Order stepped back from his arms and pulled her helmet off. It, along with her uniform, disappeared to leave her maid's outfit. Then that disappeared to leave her in the outfit she had been wearing before Klarion changed it.

Zatanna collapsed into Dick's arms. He held her in his arms and knelt on the ground as everything suspended in the air dropped. Zatanna's light blue eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her fiance. She immediately lifted herself up and kissed him in gratitude.

"You're always there for me," she said, slumping back "It's almost New-Year's... we better get to America and fast..."


	20. Chapter 19

Order on Its Own

Chapter 19:

Zatanna lay down in her cabin on the ship to America. Her head was spinning and not from sea-sickness. She twisted and turned on the covers as the nightmare plagued her mind.

"N-No... D-Dick..." she quietly whimpered "D-Don't... n-no... no. No!"

Zatanna sat up in a pant and looked around her cabin. She put her feet into her shoes and left her room.

* * *

Dick leaned against the railing out on deck. He looked up at the stars and sighed. His parents would have loved Zatanna, if only they could meet her.

"Hey, Mom, hey, Dad, it's me," said Dick "...again," he rubbed his eyes "Zatanna's going through a difficult time right now. I love her so much, I hate to see her in pain. I wish you were here, you'd know what to do..."

Zatanna walked up beside him and he put his arm around her. They both looked up at the stars.

"Talking to your parents?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Dick.

"You think your parents know my mom?" Zatanna asked.

"They should. They're going to be family," said Dick "Why are you up?"

Zatanna looked down into the ocean as the waves crashed against the ship.

"I had the wedding nightmare again... you died, it was my fault," she said.

Dick hugged her.

"That'll never happen," he said "We'll have a beautiful wedding, _magical _honeymoon and eventually start a wonderful family. By the way, if we have girls let's hope they take after you,"

"Oh, Dickie-bird," said Zatanna, hanging back with her arms around his neck "I wouldn't mind having daughters with your sapphire eyes,"

"As long as they're alive, healthy and not lunatics, I'm happy," said Dick.

They both laughed and he held her in his arms. They smiled at each other and looked to the stars. Zatanna still had worries for Dick's life but she held them in.

* * *

Zatanna woke-up the next day when someone knocked on the door. She answered with a yawn and bedhead. On the other side was Beulah.

"Is something wrong?" Zatanna yawned.

"No, just checking if you're awake," Beulah said "The breakfast bar is open,"

"I'll be down there in a minute," said Zatanna, closing the door.

Zatanna lazily walked over to the dresser and opened up the top draw. With a yawn, she picked out some black jeans, black t-shirt and a violet turtleneck jumper with her oval-glasses. She pulled on some black pumps and got out of her room.

* * *

Zatanna walked through the corridors and some guys checked her out. She wasn't wearing her Glamour Charm but no one made the connection to the "dead" Zatanna the Mistress of Magic. She entered the dining room and saw Dick at a table in the back. When she reached him, she kissed him good morning.

"Have a good night's sleep?" Dick asked.

"Meh... I guess," said Zatanna, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Here," said Dick, passing her a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Thanks, I'm starved," said Zatanna, cutting and eating some bacon "How close are we to America?"

"We'll be there in a few hours," said Dick "I got Barbara to pick up Klarion Bleak's skeleton from the car and she'll be waiting for us,"

Zatanna continued to eat breakfast and she thought about Barbara. They used to be friends but then Dick confessed his love for the Magician and Barbara became distant. When they were 18, Barbara confronted Zatanna about Dick and Dick caught them arguing. Barbara said she had told Dick about her feelings for him when they were 14 but Dick said he thought it was just a schoolgirl crush. That was the end of their friendship so it puzzled Zatanna to think she was helping them.

"Does she know we're engaged?" the Magician asked.

Dick went quiet and sighed.

"No," he said "Only Wally knows because he caught me writing to you and Artemis probably knows because they're getting married,"

Zatanna regretted what had happened to their friendship with Barbara. She wanted her old friend back but Barbara wasn't willing.

"Somehow... I want to fix things with her so she can be happy at our wedding," said Zatanna, looking at her fiance.

"Agreed but I'll settle for her still hating me and not hating you," said Dick and Zatanna laughed at his expression.

"Hey, where's Beulah?" Zatanna asked.

"Puking, she's sea-sick," said Dick.

* * *

Zatanna, Dick and Beulah got off the boat that afternoon. They looked around the port for Barbara. Beulah was walking around in a stumbling line from the sea-sickness. Zatanna had her arm hooked with Dick's as they watched out for Barbara.

"Over there!" said Zatanna, pointing to a convertible with Barbara leaning against it.

"C'mon, Beulah," said Dick but she was leaning over the edge of the port to puke.

"Let's, uh, just meet Barbara and get her after she's done puking," said Zatanna.

Barbara looked up and saw Dick and Zatanna walking to her. Something glinted on Zatanna's ring finger. When the sunlight stopped reflecting off it, Barbara saw an engagement ring! The one Dick's mother used to have! Barbara had seen it when she found it when helping Dick find a memory stick he lost. Why was Zatanna wearing Mary Grayson's engagement ring?

"Hello, Barbara, been a while," said Zatanna, nervously "How you been?"

"What's with the ring, Zatanna?" Barbara asked, bitterly.

"Oh, uh, well, um, me and Dick are-" Zatanna stammered, nervously.

"Barbara... Zatanna and I are getting married," said Dick, putting his arm around his fiance's shoulders.

Barbara squeezed her folded arms. She had hoped she could be with Dick but, if he was engaged to Zatanna, the chances of them being together were gone. Zatanna didn't say anything and wouldn't look at Barbara. For a moment, Zatanna almost said sorry!

"Well... your skeleton is in the back," said Barbara "And, I'm only doing this because I'm sick of Klarion the Witch Boy. Also, Richard? Bruce knows what you've been doing and is _extremely _angry,"

"He's always angry," said Dick.


	21. Chapter 20

Order on Its Own

Chapter 20:

Zatanna, Dick and Beulah walked up the mountain path. It was now the 30th of December and New-Year's was the next day. Zatanna kept her winter coat wrapped around her for warmth. Dick walked alongside her to keep her standing. She was continuously summoning inner power so couldn't focus on a lot. Beulah walked up ahead of them.

"It'll take all day to get to the top and another day for New-Year's to come," said Beulah.

Zatanna squinted as the Winter Sun reflected off the undestured snow. The power build-up was maddening but she needed all the power she could muster to perform the ritual. Her vision was blurring when she was suddenly pulled onto Dick's back.

"Take it easy, love, no matter how much we want Klarion gone," Dick said, carrying her on his back "your health is more important,"

Zatanna rested her head against him as he trudged through the snow. Beulah carried in a backpack her baby brother's skeleton. Zatanna wearily lifted her head up as her head spun. She repeated the steps for the ritual in her mind to keep it fresh. Occasionally, she needed to release some energy or suffer physical harm.

"D-Dick?" Zatanna stammered "C-Can you d-dist-distract me?"

"How, love?" Dick asked.

"Tell me a story," she said, laying her head back down "Think of it as practice for our future children,"

"Let's see... what stories do I know?" her fiance pondered "Hmm... Hansel and Gretel?"

"Only if you tell me Little Red Riding Hood after," Zatanna said "Artemis says that's *Lian's favourite... she... she reads it to her... w-when-ev-ever she... b-baby-s-sits her..."

Zatanna passed out on Dick's back.

"Beulah! We need to stop for a while," he said "Zatanna's out and she's vital to this plan,"

Beulah turned around and nodded. Having grown up in a forest 300 years ago, she new how to survive in the wild.

* * *

They found a large willow tree with thick branches that sloped downwards and made a canopy. They were safer from the elements and animals if they climbed up it some way. Dick easily climbed with one arm around Zatanna and the other to support them both from years of training with Batman. They got to where the trunk split outwards into branches and sat there. Due to space, Dick had Zatanna curled up on him with one leg dangling over and Beulah had her knees to her chest.

Dick put his hand to Zatanna's forehead and felt it burn through him at the touch.

"Zee," he said, gently shaking her and she lazily lifted her head "You need to release some energy, you have a fever,"

Zatanna had told him things to look out for which meant she needed to release energy. A fever was one of them. She gently breathed out and a light yellow mist left her mouth. Now she was cold and she shivered.

Beulah acknowledged this and made a fire in her hand. She held it between the 3 of them but slightly closer to Zatanna.

"I thought you were going to tell me Hansel and Gretel?" Zatanna whined, looking up at Dick with her eyes closed.

Her fiance awkwardly laughed, holding Zatanna in his arms.

"Well, okay," he said "Once upon a time, there was a boy named Hansel and a girl named Gretel and they were brother and sister. They lived with their loving father and wicked stepmother in a large forest..."

* * *

***On Earth-22, Lian became an archer under the name Red Hood because her favourite fairy tale was Little Red Riding Hood.**


	22. Chapter 21

**PLEASE READ: **

**Currently, my idea for Dick and Zatanna's firstborn child is named after Zatanna's parent, Giovanni/Sindella (I'm keeping the gender a secret). I also planned for him/her _not _to take over as Robin the Boy/Girl Wonder. So, I'm wondering... should I rename their firstborn Robin? Go to my poll and vote!**

* * *

Order on Its Own

Chapter 21:

Since beginning their trudge up the mountain, the story was one of survival. It was Winter, there were animals ready to maul them and they had limited supplies. The cold wind nipped at their noses and chilled them to the bone. The morning Sun reflected off the freshly fallen snow with a golden gleam. There was the slight twitter of a bird and Dick opened his eyes. He looked into the snow dusted canopy and saw a little robin perched so lightly on the snow it didn't make an imprint. It sung its song and Dick was taken back to his childhood...

_It was Winter and little Dickie Grayson was looking out of his trailer window, his nose pressed against the glass and his breath taking form on the glass. The 6-year-old acrobat got off the draws he knelt on and crept towards the door. Unfortunately, no one could sneak out on Mary Grayson!_

_"Dickie Grayson? Where are you going?" she asked, standing with her arms crossed._

_Dickie turned to his mother with his big deep blue eyes looking at her._

_"Just going outside, Mama," he said._

_"Not without your booties, winter coat, scarf, gloves or hat, mister!" Mrs. Grayson said, sternly._

_A few minutes later, Dickie ran out of the trailer wearing black jogging bottoms tucked into his yellow rain boots, a red puffy coat that showed just how small he was with a hood and yellow interior, black mittens and a black Winter cap with a black scarf wrapped around his face. He ran across the snow so fast he barely left an impression and jumped in, making a snow angel. His parents, in their more elegant Winter attire, walked outside and saw their little boy having the time of his life just by throwing the snow into the air._

_As Dickie sat back in the snow, he heard a chirp and he turned around. Behind him was a robin. The curious 6-year-old began army-crawling towards it. It hopped and chirped as it cocked its head to one side at the sight of Dickie. Dickie looked at it and giggled._

_"Mama! Come see!" Dickie called, turning around._

_The robin chirped and flew into the trees. Mary and John Grayson ran over to their bundled up son and lifted him to his feet. _

_"What is it, Dickie?" Mr. Grayson asked._

_"There's a robin!" Dickie said, pointing at it in the trees._

_"They fly you know," said Mary "In ways similar to you,"_

_"You're our little Robin, Dickie," said John, messing up Dickie's raven-black hair._

Zatanna lifted her head up and saw what her fiance was looking at. She slumped her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should name our firstborn Robin," she said "After your childhood nickname,"

"Perhaps," said Dick "Let's return to this subject when you're pregnant,"

Zatanna giggled and snuggled into him. She liked the idea of having his child and having a long and happy life together. Beulah stirred and stretched her arms above her head. She looked at the Sun with her hand over her eyes.

"Oh, crud!" she said.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"It's at least midday! We've been asleep for nearly a 24 hours!" Beulah exclaimed.

"I guess we were more tired than we realized," said Zatanna as the 3 of them began getting up.

"We have 12 hours to get to the location so come on," said Beulah, hurling herself over the edge and began climbing down.

Zatanna released some energy and clung to Dick's back as he climbed down the tree. They landed in the snow and began to trudge to the top of the mountain.

* * *

Zatanna's body had adjusted to the energy build-up so she was able to walk, although she stumbled. Dick had her arm around him to help support her. Beulah walked ahead like before.

Beulah got onto her knees and checked something she'd spotted.

"What is it?" Zatanna asked.

"Wolf tracks," she said "Fresh... hmm,"

"What?" Dick asked.

"It looks like... hmm..." said Beulah "Yup, wolves are following us," and they heard a howl.


	23. Chapter 22

Order on Its Own

Chapter 22:

The sounds of wolves running towards them provoked them to run for their lives. Zatanna's stumbling had become a set-back so Dick pulled her onto his back again. The wolves began stepping on their heels. Zatanna looked back at them and her blood ran cold.

The 3 of them ran from the trail and quickly climbed up an oak tree. As Beulah was climbing, a wolf scratched at her ankle and sunk its claws into it. She screamed. Dick reached down and pulled her up.

The wolves clawed at the tree in hopes of climbing but they couldn't. Beulah, Zatanna and Dick panted in the tree as the wolves began circling them.

"W-What are-are they d-doing?" Zatanna stammered.

"Waiting us out," said Beulah "They know we have to climb down at some point,"

"Beulah, let's see your ankle," said Dick.

Zatanna helped pull Beulah's hiking boot off and she cringed at the pain. There were 4 deep cuts down the back of her ankle.

"OW!" Beulah cried "I think it's down into the bone, ow!"

"Let me try a healing spell," said Zatanna, reaching over and putting her hand over Beulah's injury "Laeh s'halueB elkna,"

Beulah screamed as yellow light shone from the wounds. When the light died, Beulah was left with some sealed cuts. The pain was still immense but it stopped bleeding and there wasn't a chance of infection.

"I don't think I can walk on it," she said "You 2 should go on without me,"

"I have a bird-a-rang in my back pocket for reasons I forgot," said Dick "It's a flash one so hopefully it'll scare off the wolves,"

Zatanna passed Beulah some supplies before Dick dropped his bird-a-rang and it went off. The wolves howled from the light and the pack ran.

Dick jumped from the tree with Zatanna on his back. Zatanna had the backpack with Klarion Bleak's skeleton on her back and Dick began running in the direction of the trail. Beulah was left in the tree. Her ankle was sore so she opened up a flask and poured some water over it. The cuts stung at first but the water began soothing them and Beulah leaned back against the truck in relief. Beulah stopped when there was a noise and she feared the wolves were back.

* * *

Dick checked his phone for the coordinates. Zatanna was beginning to be ill again. The Sun was beginning to go down and the clock on his phone said it was 7 p.m. on New-Year's Eve.

"C'mon, Zee, wake-up," said Dick, jolting her slightly "We're nearly there,"

Zatanna raised her head slightly but slumped back down.

"Klarion's skeleton is heavy," she whined.

"I'm holding both you _and _the skull-boy," Dick said.

Zatanna coughed and groaned. Dick saw the light breath float by as she released some energy.

"I wish we could have driven," Zatanna grumbled "You jostling me isn't comfortable,"

"Imagine how this feels for me," Dick said "I feel like your pack mule..."

"On the up side, if someone ever questions our love you can say you love me so much you literally carried me up a mountain," Zatanna yawned.

"Hey, stay awake, we're nearly there," said Dick.

Zatanna moaned.

* * *

Dick stumbled into a clearing and his phone alarm went off to tell him they had reached their location. Zatanna slid off his back and stumbled backwards onto the ground.

"Zee?" Dick knelt beside her and snapped his fingers in her face "C'mon, you need to prepare for the ritual,"

Zatanna's head spun as she looked in the direction of her fiance.

"Y-You n-need t-to... uh... oh yeah, make a bonfire," said Zatanna "Then, um, you, uh, just make the bonfire for now but don't light it,"

Zatanna slumped over with the supplies backpack as a pillow. Dick kissed her forehead before going to build the bonfire.


	24. Chapter 23

Order on Its Own

Chapter 23:

11:50 p.m. on the 30th of December in the year 2020. 10 minutes to 2021, 10 minutes to destroy Klarion the Witch Boy. Dick had built a large bonfire and was helping Zatanna to her feet. Zatanna was delirious from her fever and wanted to go back to sleep.

"C'mon, love, you gotta do this," said Dick "You'll feel better if you do,"

Zatanna wearily rooted her stance and lifted her arms. Dick took some steps back. Zatanna released the yellow light and it floated into the wood.

"Live dne dna ssendoog evirht... Yfirup eht senob fo taht ohw evah dessap... Eht ygrene tsum eb desealer otni eht dlrow..." Zatanna took in a breath "Nrub yawa eht noitcennoc ot siht dlrow... erif,"

The bonfire suddenly erupted into flames. Zatanna sighed with relief as the stored up energy was released. She took another deep breath and turned to her Homo Magi outfit, a long white dress with cup-sleeves and a dark red cloak with a hood and a golden belt with amber orbs.

"No Lady Order?" Dick said.

"Not this time," said Zatanna, winking at her true love.

Zatanna lifted her arms up and the bonfire erupted and flames flickered into the air. She held her arms outwards and her eyes glowed green. The fire turned green and green patterns appeared on the ground. Dick stumbled back slightly as the mystic patterns appeared on the ground. If you had an aerial view of the mountain, you'd have seen a shining green light like a star on the ledge.

Above the fire, green smoke floated up and a child appeared in it. He had black hair that stood up at odd angles, brown eyes that almost seemed red, a narrow build and pale skin. Klarion Bleak. The source of Klarion the Witch Boy. The backpack with his skeleton in it began glowing.

Dick opened the bag and the skeleton glowed brighter. He could almost see the 10-year-old's face in the skull.

"Dick... bring the skeleton over here," said Zatanna, her hair whipping around in the air "We have to burn it,"

As Dick was walking over with the wired together skeleton when red lightning shot down from the sky and blew him backwards.

"DICK!" Zatanna exclaimed, turning from the bonfire and her eyes turning back to normal with her hair falling around her shoulders "KLARION!" she screamed in anger.

Klarion came down from the sky with a demonic expression with Teekl in his arms. As he landed, Teekl jumped to the ground and turned into its monster form. Klarion looked into the smoke and saw his source of existence. It had been a while...

Klarion pointed at Zatanna and Teekl ran at her. Zatanna tried to summon a blast of energy but Teekl was too fast. The monstrous cat pinned her and began growling as it lowered its fanged mouth towards her. Zatanna stared at its gleaming fangs and saw her own demise. She turned her head and screwed her eyes shut.

Teekl was suddenly kicked away by a black blur. Zatanna looked up and saw Batgirl standing by her.

"C'mon!" she said, reaching her hand out.

"B-Barbara?" Zatanna stammered, taking her hand.

"You may be engaged to the man I've been in love with since I was 13 but you're still my friend," said Batgirl "I'll hold off the Witch Boy while you destroy him,"

Zatanna nodded and turned back to the fire. Batgirl turned to Klarion the Witch Boy and took out her bo staff.

"Come and get some, brat," she said, attacking.

* * *

Beulah got on her knees by Dick and put her hand on the side of his head.

"You're not meant to die now," she said "You're meant to die on your wedding day,"

Dick was suddenly revived by her words and he sat up. Beulah helped him to his feet and she adjusted the bootie she wore on her injured ankle. Batgirl had given it to her so she could walk on it.

"We gotta get the skeleton to Zatanna," Dick said, grabbing it from the ground.

* * *

Teekl lay a few feet away from them all as its ribcage expanded and shrunk as it steadily breathed. A figure stood by the dying demon, got on their knees and stroked its fur.

"Oh, Tea Kettle," they said "What did he do to you?"

The figure turned to green mist and was sucked into Teekl through its ear, mouth and nose. Teekl cried out in pain and kicked its legs. It closed its eyes and, when they were reopened, they were green.

Teekl looked up at Batgirl as she fought against Klarion. She threw a flash grenade at the Witch Boy but it unfazed him. Batgirl tried to hit him in the face with her bo staff but it just fazed right through him.

Teekl got to its feet and ran at them. The monster cat pounced and pinned Klarion to the ground. Everyone stared as Teekl pinned its master. Its back began to glow and a figure emerged as if they were on their hands and feet it water. It was a boy with black hair pointing outwards at odd angles, pale skin, narrow build, brownish/red eyes and was partially see-through.

"K-Klarion?" Beulah stammered, seeing her baby brother for the first time in 300 years.

Klarion Bleak nodded and looked down at the Witch Boy with anger.

"Your reign of chaos is over," the ghost said before sinking back into Teekl.

Dick ran around Teekl/Klarion Bleak and handed the skeleton to Zatanna. She lifted the skeleton up...

**11:59 p.m., December 31st, 2020**

...and recited the spell.

"Eb enog, live ecnesse," Zatanna said.

She threw the skeleton into the fire...

**00:00 a.m., January 1st, 2021, New-Year's Day**

...and the bones cracked and exploded in the flames.


	25. Chapter 24

**Here's a puzzle.**

**¥3^®$**

**What does this mean? Find out at the end of the chapter...**

* * *

Order on Its Own

Chapter 24:

The fire turned to the average orange-and-red and the bonfire was dusted with bone splinters. They looked to the Witch Boy. Red light was appearing in cracks on his skin. The Witch Boy opened his eyes and looked straight into Zatanna's eyes. For a moment, she saw hell itself and heard the 4 words that would haunt her...

_"He comes for you,"_

The cracks of light on the Witch Boy's skin shone brightly and he disappeared. Teekl grew down into a normal cat and collapsed onto the ground, his body decaying 300 years in 3 seconds.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at each other. Was it really over? Was Klarion the Witch Boy really gone? The wind picked up and blew Teekl's bone dust away. As the wind passed them, they heard a small boy whisper to them...

_"Thank you... for freeing my spirit,"_

Zatanna and Dick cautiously turned their heads to look at each other. Tears began to run down the Magician's cheeks and she collapsed into her fiance's arms.

"Happy New-Year's, Zee," Dick said quietly to her.

"Happy New-Year's, my love," Zatanna said.

They kissed and Zatanna wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and he put his hands on her waist.

Batgirl saw how they felt about each other. It was true love alright, no one could deny it. She looked at the full moon and pulled her cowl down. It was 2021. Barbara sighed and released her jealousy of Zatanna for having Dick. It was a new year, it was time to let go of her feelings for Dick.

"Barbara?" Dick said.

She turned her head and saw him in front of her. He had Zatanna at his side and their arms were around each other.

"We'd like to thank you," Zatanna said "You helped us be together,"

"We're... I'm... sorry for what happened to our friendship," said Dick "And we want you to come to our wedding,"

"In fact," said Zatanna "I want you to be my maid-of-honour,"

Barbara smiled at them and nodded, accepting the offer. She couldn't help but hug them both.

"I've missed being friends with you guys," she said.

Beulah watched them and looked into the woods. It was time to disappear again... Beulah was walking away from them when Zatanna caught her wrist.

"Where are you going?" she asked "We're all going home,"

"Home? I don't have a home," Beulah said, turning to face them.

"Nonsence," said Barbara "Come with us. You can be a part of our freaky family of aliens, Homo Magi, Mutants, Meta-humans, demigods, etc,"

Beulah looked at them with her mouth hanging open. Were they offering her a place to go? She smiled and nodded. The others smiled back and a thought occured to Dick.

"How the heck are we going to get back down this stinking mountain?"

* * *

The Team entered the main room after the New-Year's celebrations and were met with a shocking surprise. There stood Batgirl, Nightwing, _Zatanna _and a woman dressed as a puriten.

"You're back!" Traci said, running up to her magic teacher.

"Yep," said Zatanna "But, I'll be re-inducted to the Justice League as the Lord of Order, Lady Order. And, I've brought you a new teacher. This is Beulah Bleak, Klarion the Witch Boy's big sister, she'll be known as Black Magic from now on,"

"Cool, nice to meet you," said Traci "I'm Girl 13,"

"Black Magic," Beulah introduced herself, shaking Traci's hand "By the way, I have a familiar like my brother did. Her name's Honey and she's an owl,"

"Where's she been all this time?" Nightwing asked her.

"Right here," said Black Magic, tapping the owl choker she wore.

The owl bead disappeared and turned into a barn owl. Honey turned her head and looked around her surroundings.

"Cool," Traci repeated "What am I meant to learn from you again?"

"Magic lost to the ages," said Zatanna "Black Magic here is over 300-years-old and part banshee,"

"Cool again!" Traci said.

* * *

_...7th of January (1 week later)..._

Lady Order walked around the Watchtower green room seeking peace and silence. It had been a busy week:

Zatanna left the Justice League and Lady Order took her place

Zatanna Zatara was changed to legally alive once again

Zatanna and Dick announced their engagement

Black Magic became a part of the Team

Lady Order looked down at the planet Earth from the window. Doctor Fate walked up beside her and they both looked down on the planet they had sworn to protect. Lady Order's sky-blue eyes narrowed at Nabu's presence.

"Welcome to the Lords of Order, Lady Order... Zatanna," Doctor Fate said with a hint of Giovanni more prominent in his voice.

"I don't need your acceptance," Lady Order said, bitterly "I didn't even_want _to be a Lord of Order,"

"Zatanna... your father wishes to know if you're actually getting married," Doctor Fate asked.

"Well... tell my father, yes, I am," said Lady Order "to my loving and wonderful boyfriend, Nightwing,"

"I was hoping you weren't," Nabu said.

"And why's that?" she asked.

"Because, I made a deal with Zatara," he said "If you were, I'd release him to attend your wedding,"

Lady Order watched him as he lifted his helmet off. The bright light shone and a slightly aged man looked at her. His green eyes looked into her blue ones for the first time in 6 years! Lady Order removed her helmet and reverted back to Zatanna wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt, light blue ripped-at-the-knees jeans, converse shoes and a baseball cap with her hair down around her shoulders. There was one thing she could think to say to him...

"Daddy,"

* * *

**Puzzle answer:**

**¥3^®$**

**¥ = Y**

**3 = E**

**^ = A**

**® = R**

**$ = S**

**YEARS**

* * *

**Next chapter is the epilogue! Also, go to my poll on my profile! I need votes! prodigy16 gave me the name Black Magic.**


	26. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue!**

**Should I name Dick and Zatanna's firstborn child Robin/Robyn after Dick's childhood nickname? Go to my poll on my profile and vote, I need an answer!**

* * *

Order on Its Own

Epilogue:

The cloaked figure walked up an isle surrounded by other cloaked figures. They were in a dark hall with thick pillars against the walls and a wall of fire burning on one side. The main cloaked figure walked up the steps to the wall of fire. He removed his hood and rose his arms. The cult's master appeared in the flames. He was a demon with red skin, sickly yellow eyes and horns with a grey mane of hair. He sat on a large black stone throne.

"Master... Klarion the Witch Boy is gone," said the main cultist "How do you want to go on?"

"Klarion was a weakling who didn't deserve the power I would have bestowed upon him had he succeeded," growled out the demon.

"How shall we continue?" the main one asked, bowing down.

"If she marries the Nightwing, she cannot be mine. Her soul must be broken then rebuilt as the demonic Lady Zorina," said the demon "Your task is simple, my disciple. To remain on schedule, she must be broken quickly and there is only one way," his disciples all looked at their demonic master "Brother Blood, you and the Church of Blood must kill Richard Grayson if Zatanna Zatara is to be mine,"

"Yes, my master," Brother Blood said, bowing once more "All hail the master," he began.

"All hail Trigon!" the rest of the followers chorused.

* * *

"What about this one?" Zatanna asked, walking out the dressing room in another wedding dress.

Her friends looked at her and faked hating it before they all cracked up.

"You look beautiful, Zatanna," laughed Artemis.

Zatanna looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She twirled and walked back into the dressing room to try a different dress on.

* * *

**There shall be a sequel! It'll be called Order on Its Own: Deceased Love. It'll have Dick and Zatanna's wedding, Beulah's prophecy of Dick's death and... Trigon!**

**See you then :p**

**-TheNotoriousNovelist**


	27. Sequel

**Order on Its Own: Deceased Love has been published!**

**Go read! Right now... I know where you live }:]**


End file.
